Silence
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: The hosts determined to help a quiet exchange student- though they didn't plan for all the problems she causes. Things turn for the worst though when a certain someone escapes jail…and they want revenge on Moriko.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Silence

**Summary: **The hosts determined to help a quiet exchange student- though they didn't plan for all the problems she causes. Things turn for the worst though when a certain someone escapes jail…and they want revenge on Aki.

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery/Drama

**Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do own OCs._

**Prologue:**

**Aki:**

I blew my red hair out my eyes as I smiled slightly. I looked out the bus window and frankly, I was honestly pretty excited. This was a good chance for me to start a new, to not have to worry about anything. Besides, with it being in a different country I doubted that anything would follow me there. I was glad that Moriko had taught me Japanese though, even if it was just really basic Japanese.

When the bus finally made it to me stop, I quickly gathered my bags and headed to my new apartment. I had gotten a more…_modern_ small house. It was more expensive, but money wasn't much of a problem. I still didn't want to spend _too_ much though- if anything to cause less stress.

I did enjoy the apartment though. I set my bags on the floor and looked at it- I got it fully furnished and I made sure that the furniture and things I did buy were ready by the time I had gotten there. It was a simple two-bedroom with a full kitchen, dining room, a full bath and half bath in the master bedroom and living room. The floors were tan and the walls were white. I did, however, plan to repaint when I could.

The master bedroom that included the bath was mine. I planned to paint the walls light gray later. I already had my bed set up- dark purple covers, black pillows. I had a bookcase filled with many books, photo albums, and many other odd-end items like figurines. I had a few stuffed animals on my TV stand, sketching desk, and one on my bed. I may have been seventeen, but I still liked my stuffed animals- especially a specific one named Happy. Happy was special to me. He was a stuffed dog that was cameo. My desk, of course, had my laptop and everything on it. I even had a chest filled with odd items and clothes- since I ran out of room in the closet.

'_Meow.'_

I turned to see my cat. I reached down and pet her. I left her at this new house- with water, dishes, and litter box in my room- until I could come back. She was a cute kitty- light brown with darker brown stripes and a white tipped face. Her name was _Bella._ She was a sweetheart. I pet her and then headed to the other room.

It was going to be painted green when I had time. Moriko was planning on moving in with me- we were like sisters after all. Her bed was in the corner- hunter green blankets and pillows. There was a sketching desk, laptop, and practically the same items as I had in my room minus the stuffed animals and figurines.

I grabbed the bags from the shopping bags from the living room and started to stock the fridge and cabinets. Everything had to be in order.

The next day, I woke up at exactly six o'clock in the morning. I had work to do since the following week I would start school at some place called _Ouran Academy._ Though, there was no way I would wear that hideous uniform. I told the head school board that I wouldn't be able to afford the uniform- a little white lie. But this way, I would be able to wear what I wanted.

I had prepared things so Moriko's room would be ready when she got there- well, everything expect the painting. I wasn't sure how I was going to do that yet. Still, I was determined to make sure that things at would go smoothly at this new school. My phone vibrated and I picked it up.  
"_Hello,"_ Moriko said, "_I'm at the bust stop, ane."  
"_Okay," I said, "I'll unlock the door for you- did you get-"

"_Yeah. See you in a second."_

Just on cue, the front door opened to reveal Moriko. Moriko Meisei was my best friend for a long time. She was practically my sister- even if sometimes we had different styles. Moriko had long dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had 'fus ro dah' from _Skyrim_ on it and jeans. Her skin was pretty tanned and her eyes were even pointed- showing her Japanese heritage. Me on the other hand had big round blue-green eyes and long red hair- a sign of my Irish decedent.  
"Ane," she said and I hugged her tightly.

I went to show her to her room and she really liked it. She smiled brightly.

An hour later ended up with watching a movie, Moriko (After receiving the news that we would be going to school) pouted at me,  
"Why do we have to go to school?"

I gave her a look and she continued to pout,  
"At least you got us an excuse to not wear the uniforms. Yellow isn't _anyone_'s color."

I just hoped that things would go well at this new school….though I wasn't prepared for everything that happened.


	2. First Day

**Chapter 1- First Day:**

**Third Person: **

As expected, Aki was up at precisely six o'clock to get ready for school and she was the one to wake up Moriko. It wasn't necessarily a hard task- she was just a heavy sleeper. Aki brushed through her hair, fixed the minimum amount of makeup she had, and got dressed. She wore a long-sleeved, baggy light tan sweater-like hoodie that went mid-thigh and even had a hood. The sleeves were really long and went past her fingertips- the way she liked it. She wore brown leggings under the hoodie and brown ankle-high boots. Over her shoulder she had her tan bag- it was a bit large for a purse, but it functioned as a backpack (straps, a little flap over the zipper). She had put her needed things into the backpack so she knew she would have everything- but she kept her pencils in her hoodie pocket.

Moriko didn't take as long to get ready as Aki. She was wearing a loose, baggy green shirt and blue jeans. Aki and Moriko headed to the limo waiting outside for them- while they didn't want to hire any maids or butlers, Moriko liked riding in the limo and Aki wouldn't admit it- but she loved it too. The limo dropped them off outside the school. Aki raised an eyebrow,  
"Pink."  
Moriko winced and they both headed into the building. Aki didn't like all the bright colors though. They headed to the secretary's office and got their schedule. Moriko sighed as Aki looked at the schedule very confused. Moriko translated the schedule for Aki. Moriko may have taught Aki basic Japanese, but she was unable to read it. Aki followed Moriko to their classes.

Aki knocked on the door to their first class. As soon as they got the 'come in,' they both walked in. The teacher smiled,  
"Ah! Welcome to Ouran! Class these are our two new students- Moriko Meisei," Moriko waved, "and Aki Esperer."

Aki nodded a hello.

"Please, make then feel welcomed," the teacher said a bit too cheerfully for an algebra teacher, "now, can you tell us something about yourselves?"

Moriko fidgeted- not liking the stares,  
"I'm Moriko and this my sister, Aki. We're happy to be here!"

"Does anyone have questions for Meisei or Esperer," the teacher asked.  
Several hands went up.

"If your sisters, why do you have a different last name?"  
Moriko smiled slightly,  
"We're not technically sisters. We're best friends but we feel like sisters."

A few girls in the back went 'aww.'

"How come Aki doesn't talk?"

The teacher glared at the student for asking a rude question. Moriko fidgeted and Aki sighed. The teacher looked at them with pity,

"You don't have to answer. Please take your seats- the two empty seats over there."

Aki nodded and headed to the seats. However, the seats weren't close together to Moriko's despair. Aki took the closest seat she was could to the front and she made a mental note to talk to all her teachers after school about a seating arrangement.

**Aki:  
**I was sitting behind this guy with dark hair and glasses. I admit he was cute, but he also looked a bit _scary_ in a certain way as well. I noticed Moriko was sitting behind this blonde guy that kept saying these, in my opinion, corny things to her.

"Welcome princess," I heard him say, "and welcome to Ouran."

"Thank you," Moriko said confused.

"Such a lovely princess- why do you not wear more pretty clothes to suit your beauty?"  
I scowled slightly. I could tell it was a fake act and if he were trying to embarrass Moriko then he would have me to deal with. He briefly turned to me and I glared at him. He looked scared as he sulked in his seat, drawing circles on his desk with his finger. Moriko looked at me and signed the word 'thank you' in sign language. I signed back 'you're welcome.' Sign language was something we both knew- it was helpful, especially for talking to each other in class without others knowing what we were saying.

Eventually though, at the end of the class, the blonde guy (whose name I learned was Tamaki) was talking to Moriko again. After class, the guy that was in front of me left with Tamaki. I guess they were friends. Moriko looked at me confused. I raised an eyebrow.  
"He wants me to go to Music Room three after school," she said.

I shrugged.

After school, I was a bit happy it was over. Normally, I did like school but today was a bit…off-putting. I kept hearing whispers about me and Moriko and giggling. I took a few deep breaths to help calm down and I reached into my backpack. Moriko looked at me concerned,

"Are you okay?"  
I nodded and took a water bottle from the backpack. I took a big gulp and that seemed to help. Moriko smiled slightly,  
"Now, let's find music room three, shall we?"  
I smirked a bit and we headed to the music rooms. We opened the doors and rose petals and bright lights greeted us along with multiple voices,  
"Welcome!"

I blinked. Standing in front of us were five guys- well, I think one was a girl though (I had met Haruhi at lunch, she/he was polite). One was Tamaki, one was the other guy from our class with black hair and glasses, one was extremely tall and towered over my 4'7" frame and even Moriko's 6 foot frame, there was a pair of ginger twins and the last one was sitting on the tall one's shoulders.

"Ah, you came, and you brought a friend," Tamaki greeted as he kissed Moriko's hand.  
"Who is your friend," he asked politely.

The one with glasses smiled coldly,

"Aki Esperer, age seventeen, second-year. She is in our class, Tamaki. Blood type AB. Interesting medical history as well as other things."

I glared at him and he flinched. I guess my glare beat his. He continued,  
"And Moriko Meisei, age seventeen, second-year. Blood type O."

Tamaki flinched for some reason. Moriko and I looked around a bit.

"Uhh…what is all this?"

Tamaki smiled,

"Welcome to the Host Club- entertainment for those women with too much time on their hands. Though our guests have yet to show today. Tell me Princess, what is your type?"

"Type," Moriko asked.  
"Well, Kyoya is the 'cool' type, Mori," he pointed to the tall one, "is the 'strong and silent, wild' type. Hunny is the boy-lolita. The twins are the devils…or do you prefer me?"

He cupped his hand under her chin,  
"The Princely type?"  
Moriko shook his hand off,  
"Umm…none, thank you."

While he was focused on Moriko, I looked to Kyoya. He sat back down at the table, writing in his black notebook. I noticed sweets in the corner on the tables and crinkled my nose slightly. I sat down beside Kyoya. He raised an eyebrow,  
"Are you requesting me as a host?"  
I shrugged and shook my head 'no,'

"It's quiet over here."

He nodded and went back to writing at something- that for once wasn't in his black notebook. It was in a normal spiral. It looked like math homework.  
"Kyoya," the twins said as they came up behind him, "you got an answer wrong."  
"Stop playing your tricks."  
"No, really," they said acting innocent, "you have an answer wrong."  
Moriko saw us and looked amused,

"Does he have a wrong answer?"  
I shook my head no and she smiled,  
"Well there you have it! If Aki says no, it's no. She's smart."

Kyoya looked at me amused and interested and I shrugged. I then started to head for the sweets on the table. Moriko looked like she was talking to Mori. I looked at Hunny and sat down beside him. He held out a sweet,  
"Would you like a piece of cake, Aki-chan?"  
I nodded yes and he handed me a slice. He then held up the bunny,  
"This is Usa-chan!"

I smiled and playfully shook Usu-chan's hand. Hunny beamed.


	3. Hosts

**Chapter 2- Hosts:**

**Aki:**

It was already a week since Moriko and I started school. I really liked it. Every day, we went to the Host Club after school. The girls there were starting to like us- sort of. They thought I was really shy since I never talked. I didn't have the heart to tell them the real reason I rarely talked. I usually spent the time with Hunny or Kyoya. Those two were interesting. Kyoya, though he was a bit cold sometimes, was quiet and smart. I liked that. Hunny was sweet and cute. He reminded me of little kids- even if he was really eighteen.

Moriko…I think she liked Mori the best. I mean, I saw him smile at her- a real smile. That guy never seemed to smile. Honestly, I was a bit taken back from his height. I didn't need two giants to look up to- literally. The twins were still devils and the hosts are convinced that I can't speak. They think I am shy. I just…I don't like noise. I don't like the loud sounds. I don't like my voice- it was too loud for my tastes. I preferred solitude, silence.

**Third Person:**

Tamaki put his hand in his fist,  
"That's it men! We must commence operation _Get Aki To Talk! _After that we can work on getting her in more girly things, as well as Moriko!"

The twins raised an eyebrow,  
"Uh, boss, doesn't Aki already wear girly things?"  
"She wears baggy girl clothes, doesn't count."

Tamaki huffed.  
"If she doesn't want to talk, we shouldn't make her," Haruhi pointed out.  
"Besides, I think she's cute," Hunny said cheerfully, "she's shy and cute and likes Usa-chan!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.  
"She is rather intelligent, isn't she," he muttered.

"Honestly," the twins said, "we are a bit more interested what she keeps in that backpack-"

"-she carried her school books in her hands-"  
"-pencils in her pocket-"  
"-so what's in the bag?"

Tamaki looked thoughtful,  
"_Operation Save Aki's voice is a go!"_

Aki walked in that day a bit late- not later per say though. She still liked to get there early before the clients showed up. Moriko was already there though. When Aki entered she raised an eyebrow at the cosplay- superheroes and villains from both DC and Marvel. Tamaki was dressed as Iron Man. He had on fake armor though it wasn't very bulky- in fact it was a bit sexy. He held the helmet under his arm and he had that perfect playboy smile. The twins were the Joker's hyenas. They had on tan pants and darker tan shirts with black spots. Spots and stripes were also painted on their face. Hunny was Robin. He looked cute- the dark green pants, black shoes, the shirt that looked like Robin's costume completed with the R. He even had a domino mask and cape. Mori was Batman and Kyoya was the Green Lantern. Though, Kyoya didn't have on the skin-tight suit like Lantern. It was the same costume, but just regular fabric so it wasn't skin-tight. He even had a ring.

Moriko- as a new hostess (offered to her since she hung out there all the time- not as a client but as a friend) was also dressed in cosplay. She was dressed as Poison Ivy. Though her costume wasn't as revealing as hers. It was dark green dress that was sleeveless and went mid-thigh with fake leaves and vines at the top. She had lighter green tights and dark green heels.

Aki shook her head and continued to walk…straight into a table. Her eyes widened as the tea set crashed onto the floor. Kyoya smirked. Aki's eyes had tears,  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

The twins eyes' widened,  
"She can talk?"

Moriko nodded,  
"Aki can talk- she just…doesn't."

"I can pay for it," Aki said, tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry."

Hunny's eyes had tears from seeing Aki cry. She looked so sad and cute at the same time.

"Ohhh Kyoya please can you not put so much debt on her!"  
Kyoya sighed, he hated making girls cry- especially if it was Aki.

"Very well. Only half the price of the item you broke shall you repay by becoming a hostess. Though, it does mean that you must dress in the cosplay as well."

Aki breathed calmly and looked at Kyoya,

"Thank you."  
She headed to the changing rooms as the twins handed her an outfit. Aki didn't object since it covered most her skin- skin she didn't like showing. Once she was done getting dressed, she walked out.

Kyoya blushed slightly at the sight of her. She was Catwoman- sexy. The almost skin-tight leather clung to her hourglass figure- a figure that they couldn't see because of the baggy hoodie she always wore. She had a somewhat large bust though and it was showed off since the zipper to the costume was part way down. She had cat ears on her head and the whip at her side. She blushed slightly. Tamaki's face was red,

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGTHER WILL NOT WEAR SUCH A REVEALING OUTFIT!"  
"In our defense," the twins said, "we didn't know she had a hot body."  
Kyoya and Hunny both glared at the twins.  
"And," the twins continued, "the zipper is supposed to go all the way up."  
"It was stuck," Aki muttered, blushing.

Tamaki shoved her back into the changing rooms to get a different costume. This time she tight long-sleeved shirt that looked like Harley Quinn's top and it was the same colors of her jeans just reversed (her left side was black and the right side was red). She had on white face makeup, black lipstick, and a bit of eye shadow and eyeliner and a cute Harley Quinn hat.

"Now," Kyoya said, "As a hostess your job is to join in on acts and do what is necessary to keep the clients happy, understood?"

Aki nodded and so did Moriko.  
"Wait," the twins said, "doesn't she need a type-"  
"-heck, even Moriko needs a type, right?"  
"Well," Kyoya said, "I don't suppose they do since they aren't for the female clients."  
"But," the twins said, "if they get male clients-"  
"-they need a type."

There was a loud rumble and then the floor opened up as a stage appeared. Renege was standing on top of it,

"Honestly, you boys can't do anything!"

She turned to point at Aki,  
"You are the Bashful type! So cute!"  
She then pointed at Moriko,  
"You are the hippie!"  
"Hippie," Moriko said and Aki covered a laugh.  
"Nature-lover," Renege explained, "Someone down to earth."

"My job is done," Renege said as she disappeared downwards. Then the doors opened.

The girls gathered around Aki, who was sitting next to the twins. The twins were playing 'which one is Hikaru?' game again. This time, they turned to Aki.  
"So, Aki-"  
"-can you guess-"  
"-which one is Hikaru?"

Aki pointed to Hikaru and the twins laughed,  
"No! You're…right?"  
They looked at her shocked and she chuckled.

One of the girls- going unnoticed by Kyoya- started to cry a bit. Aki noticed and went to her.

"Why doesn't he notice me," she whispered. Aki smiled,

"He is silly to not see a beautiful person like you."

She looked at Aki shocked. Quickly, a bunch of girls came to Aki.  
"You can talk?"  
"Aww, why didn't you talk to us before?"  
"I thought you were shy?"

Aki blushed and they awed at the sight of her slightly pink face a bell in front of it. She rocked on her heels,  
"…sorry," she mumbled cutely, "I guess I'm just warming up to such a lovely group of people like you!"  
She giggled for affect and the girls awed.

Miku and Cemo (two regulars) awed at the sight of Aki. Since she was only a few inches taller than Hunny, she was still tiny to them. She had fallen asleep on the couch- her hat's bells falling slightly into her face. Hunny had fallen asleep near her during his nap. They looked so cute. Kyoya, however, was glaring a bit at the scene and how close Hunny and Aki were.

The twins noticed Aki- and Honey who was asleep nearby her. They smirked.


	4. Bagged

**Author Note: If you ever have ideas about what the hosts should cosplay as- let me know in the review! Please though- review! No hate/flames.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Bagged:**

**Third Person:**

Hunny watched as Aki was sketching. He didn't know that she sketched. But sure enough, after hosting that day and they were out of their costumes, Aki had pulled out a sketchbook from her backpack and started to sketch. The others didn't really seem to notice though expect for Kyoya.

"So," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, "that's what she keeps in there."  
"No way, it's so big- there has to be more than just a sketchbook in there-"  
"-and we're going find out what."

"Aki-chan, what are you drawing," he asked when he was about a few feet away from her.

Aki didn't pay attention to him and he felt a bit sad. He still looked at her sketch though. He wasn't entirely sure what it was though. It showed the back of a nude girl as she hunched over- her spine and bones showing on the back. The girl had long hair that was black- well it was since Aki was only using a pencil. Her hands were up though, covering her ears. Above her was the upper half of a demon. It's arms were outstretched to her, it's face was in a happy scowl and the horns were twisted and knotted. The demon itself was odd. It's torso showed the ribs deep and clear with shadowing. There were black lines, shadows, connecting the bottom half of the demon to the girl. The background was colored in very lightly as to still show the black shadows around the girl and demon. Then parts of the background were erased with a tiny eraser, to make the words 'not good enough.'

Hunny felt sad just looked at it. Kyoya was also watching Aki as she sketched and shadowed her drawing. It was excellently done, if he did say so himself. He also believed he knew what it was about as well- after all, she was a patient that got checked at his family's hospitals. He had access to all her medical files. He wasn't pleased at what he found though. Still, he wasn't going to hold it against her. She was a sweet person- he could tell. She was smart. Her medical conditions didn't pose a threat to anyone or even herself and therefore- no one had to know.

The twins noticed that Aki was sketching.  
"Hey Aki," they said from across the room, "whatcha doin'?"

Still no answer and the twins huffed.

"How rude."

Moriko heard them and glared at them,  
"She didn't hear you."

They looked at her confused.

"She has a hearing loss," Moriko explained, "She's almost entirely deaf in one ear and the other is almost just as bad."  
Moriko whistled loudly and Aki lifted her head up from the drawing. She looked at Moriko questioningly.

"They want to see your drawing."

Aki shifted and pouted. Tamaki quickly snatched the sketchbook away and looked at it. His eyes widened and he dropped it. He hugged Aki tightly,

"MY POOR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! TO DRAW SUCH TOUCHING AND SAD THINGS WITH SUCH TALENT!"  
Moriko stifled a laugh.  
"Honestly, she does draw a few happy things too. She's really good at sketching, singing, and poetry."  
"So are you," Aki said quietly. Moriko smiled.

An hour later, the hosts were still cleaning up the room. Perhaps it was a bad idea to decorate it so extensively. However, Aki was asleep on the couch- her backpack laying beside her on the floor.

"Why doesn't she help," Hikaru complained loudly.  
"Are you crazy," Tamaki whispered harshly, "Didn't you hear Kyoya? She has blood type AB!"  
The twins gulped. Moriko laughed a bit at what they were suggesting- after all, she had seen Honey woken up from his naps. In truth, they were so off. Aki wasn't that difficult when she wakes up. In fact, she's a morning person. Moriko shook her head and looked to Mori.

"Are they really that concerned about blood type?"

Mori smiled slightly,  
"Indeed."

Moriko shrugged,  
"I better go get the stuff out of my locker though since we're done here."

Mori and Hunny nodded. Moriko left and then the twins smirked,

"You know what this means-"  
"-It's the perfect opportunity to look in her bag!"

The twins smirked evilly. Tamaki looked horrified,  
"You can't actually think about looking through a woman's personal bag!"

The twins shrugged,  
"Never stopped us before."

Ignoring Tamaki's protests, the twins carefully and silently made their way to Aki. They grabbed the bag and carefully left to the other side of the room. Hikaru opened it,  
"What the heck?"

Hikaru pulled out a medium-sized stuffed animal. It was a cute stuffed dog that had a cameo pattern on it. He also pulled out two to three medicine bottles, a journal, the sketchpad, and sketching kit.

"Who thought she liked stuffed animals?"  
Hunny's eyes lit up that someone his age liked stuffed animals as much as he did. Kyoya wasn't amused though- why would someone as smart as her carry around such a childish thing?

"And what's with the meds," the twins raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

The twins put the meds back in the purse, along with the other things, expect the animal. They were tossing it carelessly to each other.

"Hey," Tamaki said, "be careful with that! For all we know it has sentimental value to it!"

At that moment, Aki woke up. Her eyes widened.

"NO GIVE IT BACK!"

It was the loudest they ever heard her. She scrambled to get the stuffed animal back from the twins, but they kept teasing her.

"Give it back," she asked quietly on the verge of tears, "please."

The twins stopped and released that it really did probably mean a lot to her. The twins sighed and Hikaru handed it back to her. At that moment, Moriko came back in and looked at the scene before her- a nearly crying Aki and the twins with the stuffed dog in their hands. She glared at the twins and stomped over there. She snatched the dog from the twins and gave it to Aki. Aki nodded a thanks and signed 'thank you sister,' in sign language before gathering her things and leaving the room quickly with tears in her eyes. Moriko growled at the twins.  
"Geesh," they said, "no need to make such a big deal out of a small thing-"  
"-it is just a stuffed animal."  
"Need I remind you," Kyoya said coldly, not pleased at the twins, "that Usa-chan is considered just a stuffed animal by many, yet you see how protective he is of it as well as the sentimental value."

The twins looked at the ground shamefully.

"You idiots," Moriko said, actually getting angry, "that dog is like her stress relief! Not only that but it's the last thing her parents gave her!"

The twins gulped. Hunny had tears in his eyes about that last statement. Kyoya raised an eyebrow- impressed that Moriko said 'stress relief'.

"According to my records," Kyoya said, "that stuffed animal is also a security blanket- as well as helpful during panic attacks and anxiety attacks."

Moriko turned and glare- but Kyoya didn't back down. Honestly, he found Aki's glare more scary than his own. Her glare was something worth being scared of- something to make horror movie monsters tremble in fear. However, Moriko wasn't that capable of it. He glared back at her- and she flinched. While they were glaring at each other, Hunny turned to Mori with sad eyes.

"Do you think Aki-chan is okay?"

Mori nodded softly,  
"She shall be fine."

Hunny bit his lip,  
"I don't know…she seemed pretty upset. Should I go comfort her?"

Mori smiled slightly and Hunny smiled,  
"I'm going to go comfort her!"  
Hunny quickly ran out of the room after Aki. After a few minutes of glaring at Kyoya, Moriko left too. The twins turned to Kyoya,  
"So then what was the medicine for?"  
"From her records in the student file-she is allowed to have them on school grounds. One is for anxiety, one is for pain, and the other is for an issue due to…apparently some type of enzyme disorder."

The twins looked confused,  
"Enzyme?"  
Kyoya sighed,  
"It is, in terms even _you_ should understand, things in our bodies that help keep the bad stuff away."  
The twins stuck out their tongue the way Kyoya spoke to them like kids.

Aki felt her face get hot as she rushed to the garden. She could feel someone was following her, but she didn't care. It was probably just her imagination or paranoia. Aki took a seat at the bench in the gardens as she tried to get those things out her head- the laughter from the kids that have passed her in the hall, the fact that people were walking behind her. She tried to get the image of the hosts laughing at her out of her head- she knew that most likely they were laughing. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down- closing her eyes. She gripped onto Happy- the stuffed dog.  
"Aki-chan?"  
At the sound of Hunny's voice Aki nearly sky-rocketed into the air. She bit her lip and Hunny looked at her sadly. Then, remembering he was there to cheer her up- he sat beside her and held out Usa-chan.  
"Does yours have a name," Hunny asked cutely. She looked at him confused and he pointed to the stuffed dog. Aki, feeling a bit more calm, nodded as she looked at it,  
"Happy…its name is Happy…to make me happy."

Hunny hugged her tightly,  
"You have the host club now, silly! We can make you happy!"

Aki smiled slightly, _I only hope so._


	5. Love

**Chapter 4- Love:**

**Aki:**

It's been a full week since I have officially been a hostess- serving as the Bashful type. Luckily, it doesn't take much for me to blush, I already am shy, and I rarely talk. I guessed I did fit the type. Though I failed to see Moriko as the down-to-earth type of person. I mean, she was sweet, but she could be pretty loud at times. Though, I supposed she could be the hippie-type, after all, she does love nature and animals. I mean, I loved animals too- the ones that were soft and quiet. But Moriko- she loved everything practically.

I yawned as I got up- six in the morning, just like usual. Despite the myths about AB blood, I do get up rather easily sometimes. Though I favored to not tell people that because if they think I will murder them if they wake me up- they're quiet and I can sleep.

I got dressed- but since it was a Saturday, I decided to go a bit more casual. In other words, I wore jeans and a long-sleeved, baggy turtleneck blue sweater. It wasn't too hot out that it would bother me. Actually, it was a bit chilly- fall weather after all. Soon, Moriko came in her jeans and dark green baggy shirt. I made us breakfast- eggs, bacon, toast.

Moriko ate it all and then some while I just nibbled on some bacon.

"You got to eat more," Moriko pointed out. I crinkled my nose,  
"I eat."  
"Not enough."  
"I just like smaller portions," I retorted and she frowned. I winced,  
"Not what I meant- I just…I don't like eating a lot."

She sighed but dropped the subject.

"So, the park," she asked.

"After or before mall?"  
"_Hmmm…._before."

I scowled and then sighed,  
"Very well."  
**Third Person:**

"Commoner's park," the twins chanted, "commoner's park!"

Haruhi scowled,  
"It's not that special," she muttered, "_rich bastards."_

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER," Tamaki cried, "THE PARK IS PERFECT JUST THE WAY IT IS!"

"Sempai," Haruhi nearly growled, "I'm not upset that you guys make a big deal out of the poor thing….sort of. BUT GET OFF OF ME!"

Tamaki pouted and then spotted a ball. The twins smirked,

"Looks like we'll playing."

Tamaki was the first to kick the ball,  
"STARLIGHT KICK!"

"Wow," the twins said, "You would think with that much power-"  
"-He would be able to actually aim."  
They shrugged and Tamaki retreated to a nearby tree as he his new temporary 'emo corner.' The twins looked around and smirked,  
"Isn't that Aki and Moriko?"  
They turned and sure enough- there was Aki and Moriko. Though they weren't dressed in the normal outfits they wore. Still, Aki did have that same tan bag on her shoulder. Hunny waved to them cheerfully and Aki slowly waved back. Moriko smiled and they both walked over.

"I didn't know you were commoners," the twins said,  
"-though we shouldn't be surprised-"  
"-after all, you don't a uniform."  
"Actually," Moriko said, "Aki was smart enough to fool the school into thinking we couldn't afford a uniform. We have money, we just don't flaunt it. And for your information, we just like the park and the mall…"

"Can we come to the commoner's mall too," Hunny asked Aki cutely and she smiled slightly and the nodded yes.

The twins cheered,  
"Commoner's mall, commoner's mall!"

"Rich bastards," Haruhi muttered.

An hour later, they were at the large commoner's mall. However, due to everyone wanting to go look at different things- they had ended up splitting into groups. The twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi were going to explore the whole mall while Mori, Hunny, Moriko, Kyoya and Aki checked out the bakery, bookstore, and pets store. Moriko and Mori were both looking forward to seeing the animals- even if Mori wouldn't admit it. Kyoya was most curious about the bookstore- which Aki wanted to visit because she needed new material to read. Hunny, of course, was excited about the bakery.

The first stop on the list- the bookshop. Aki immediately headed to the poetry section- Kyoya following her shortly. Hunny was a bit bored- just lazily sitting on top of Mori's shoulders yawning. Mori and Moriko headed to different sections- Moriko headed to the section where they most likely had paranormal books. After all, Aki's birthday was soon and she knew Aki loved paranormal books as much as poetry books. Mori followed Moriko closely. He looked at her confused and Hunny looked a bit frightened from the covers of some of the books. Moriko laughed,  
"No," she whispered, "Aki's birthday is in a few weeks. She likes these types of books- as well as poetry books, but since she's in the poetry section I didn't want to her to see what I got."

Moriko looked through the books and found out that there were paranormal books as well as sci-fi books. She saw two books that caught her eye and she smirked. She _knew_ that Aki would like those. Though, she still might get a gag gift from that _'clothing'_ shop she saw.

Kyoya looked at Aki as she looked through the books.  
"You like poetry," he asked and she nodded.

"Interesting. Who is your favorite poet?"

Aki seemed bashful as she blushed slightly. She held out the two books she had grabbed, one by _Robert Frost_ and the other by _Edgar Allan Poe. _Kyoya smirked,  
"Good choices."

She blushed.

"Come on," Moriko said cheerfully as she dragged Aki and Mori to the pet store.

"You like animals, don't you Moriko-chan," Hunny asked from on top of Mori's shoulders. Moriko chuckled,  
"Yeah, I love animals- they're amazing."  
Hunny sent a look to Mori and Aki noted that look- that all knowing, _I-know-something_ look, that look you give your best friend when their crush walks in, but Mori didn't get Hunny that look that said '_I know-my-crush-is-here-so-shut-up-shut-up-shut-up-d on't-say-anything-shut-up.'_ Mori seemed pleased. He looked at Moriko with a look that Aki recognized that look that practically screamed, '_you-are-so-cute-and-I-am-falling-for-you,'_ look. Aki sighed, _I really need to stop naming looks like that._

Still, Mori was starting to fall for Moriko- even if he wasn't too sure about it yet. Moriko was cute, she was energetic, she loved animals….she was amazing. Similar thoughts about Aki ran through Hunny's mind. He looked at Aki- he never really had a crush on a girl before, yet Aki was something different. She was so shy, she was quiet, and she was cute, _adorable._ She even had her own stuffed animal! Kyoya looked at Aki as well. He never would admit it- not even to himself- that he was admiring the girl. She was beautiful, naturally good-looking, she had a death glare better than his own, she was shy, and she was _smart._

They soon arrived at the pet shop- many animals were in cages, walking free, and it was…well, paradise to the two animal-lovers, and even Aki liked it since she could pet the many soft animals like the kittens. Kyoya smiled slightly- even if they didn't notice- at how cute the sight of Aki smiling and giggling while she was petting a cute kitten was. Hunny smiled too- Aki _did_ look really cute.

Mori was smiling as well. Moriko held a cute little calico kitten in her hands. Her eyes lit up. She went over to Aki,  
"_Please," _Moriko begged- knowing that she needed Aki's approval to adopt since Aki already had her cat-, "_please…_can't we keep this one?"  
Aki giggled slightly and held up the kitten she was holding- a Bengal kitten that was just starting to get it's beautiful coat of stripes and spots. Moriko pouted and Aki sighed,  
"Both," she suggested quietly. Moriko's eyes lit up again and the two were quickly at the register with collars, cat toys, and name tags.

"Don't you think they need food," Kyoya suggested.

"Aki already has one cat- Bella," Moriko explained, "So we already have food and everything- but…we do need some more water and food dishes now."

Aki nodded and added that to their small basket. Moriko had chosen a green collar for her kitten with a green heart tag that said _'Yuki'_ in white. Aki had gotten a blue collar with a black heart tag that said '_Canani.' _When Moriko spotted the kitten's name, she laughed.

"You're not seriously naming it name," she asked through laughter.

Aki blushed. Hunny looked confused,  
"I think it's a cute name!"

"I think," Kyoya said amused, "That Moriko was referring that _Canani_ means canine in Latin, a rather ironic name for a cat."

Aki smiled and Moriko kept laughing.

**Aki:**

When we finally left the Host Club, I was felt in a happier, lighter mood than I had been in a long time. Though, we ended up getting home pretty late and I was really tired. Moriko and I went inside our small home. I started to set up the kittens water and food dishes. Then I heard a 'meow.' I looked and watched, a bit frozen, as Bella- my other kitten- spotted Canani_, _though I was calling her Nani for short, and Yuki. I was surprised when Bella, along with Nani and Yuki, seemed to be happy and they acted like they were litter-mates or something. They weren't fighting- just playing. It was cute.

I chuckled and reached down to pick up Bella and Nani. I cradled them both lovingly and they playfully batted at my hair. I giggled.

"You really love animals, don't you ne-chan," Moriko said.

"Not as much as you," I retorted. She shrugged,

"You know, you are much more talkative when you're tired. More…relaxed."

I stuck out my tongue and she pointed at me as if to say, '_see?! You're proving my point!'_ I blushed. I hoped I would never be half-asleep in front of the hosts- that would just ask for disaster.


	6. Visits

**Author Note:  
Extended Experience- yes, a bit of foreshadowing/overshadowing whatever it is called, but not for this chapter, just ya wait till next chapter ;)  
~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Visits:**

**Aki:**

I smiled as I quickly got ready. I petted Nani and Bella- after a week, they were all used to each other and they were so cute! Moriko looked at me confused as I zipped around the house cleaning.  
"What's got you in such a good mood?"  
I showed her the text on my phone and she cracked a smile. Then laughed,

"Oh my gosh- I bet Hunny and Kyoya will _love_ that."

I looked at her confused and she patted my head,  
"You're so clueless ne-chan."

Even though she left, I still had that confused expression on my face. Moriko called my confused expression funny- well practically everyone has. Though I don't know how it is funny. Hunny thought it was cute- all the hosts did (expect the twins). Still, it was a Friday, so I was excited for after school. I even wore a 'special' outfit for the occasion. I had on my black skinny jeans, a gray beanie, and a pale blue sweater that was similar to the light tan one I always wore. I had my bag over my shoulder and then Moriko and I headed out to school. I was glad that I had cleaned the whole house though- I didn't want to have any more work after school.

I was practically skipping as we headed to school- smiling at everyone. Though, the glares from the girls did make me falter a bit. I found out something though. They weren't just glaring because I was weird and deserved it. They were glaring too because apparently they were getting a bit jealous and mad at me and Moriko for spending so much time with the hosts. I remembered that one of them had mentioned it at the club and I managed to convince them that I didn't have any interest in the hosts. It wasn't easy and did include a few lies, but a few truths too. I told them I wasn't looking for a relationship anyway- so that calmed them down. Moriko managed to convince them that she wasn't interested in anyone since she liked being single- that was a truth and a lie.

I entered the club with a smile on my face- though I blushed at their questioningly looks. Moriko laughed. I giggled too and when Hunny came over I hugged him tightly. I was in such a happy mood I didn't care about the physical touches of other people- I usually wasn't a big fan on hugs unless I was close to you. Though, I supposed I was close to the hosts now. I spotted Hunny still in the same spot he was when I hugged him- his face red. I giggled and laughed. Kyoya looked at me curiously and he made a mistake- he came close to me when I was in a happy mood. I had to jump to do it, but he got a hug too. The twins were laughing. Mori raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's in a good mood," the twins laughed. I smiled goofily. Moriko laughed,  
"Yeah, she's been that way since last night!"

I blushed and the twins looked at me funny,  
"What could turn our shy little butterfly-"  
"-into a social little host?"

**Third Person:**

Aki stood there with a smile on her face. Kyoya was still a bit pink from her hug. Hunny was beat red. Aki's hugs are a bit…tight. Moriko looked at Aki slyly,

"Well, Kyle is coming over for her birthday for a visit, all the way from America too."

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER," Tamaki said as he hugged Aki tightly, though her smile faltered slightly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL DADDY IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY?"  
Hunny tilted his head in curiosity,  
"How old are you, Aki-chan?"

Moriko laughed,  
"The friend is visiting today but her birthday is tomorrow….and she's turning eighteen, Hunny."

Tamaki blushed at the mix-up and set Aki down. Though he had plans her Aki's birthday 'party' running through his head. The twins were still laughing.

"Just who is this Kyle-"  
"-that gets her so happy-"  
"-maybe," they said smirking, "it's a boyfriend?"

Aki blushed and looked at the floor. Moriko shook her head and Haruhi looked at Aki curiously,  
"If it was a boyfriend it would explain why she's so happy."  
Aki put on the hood of her sweater/hoodie and tried in vain to hide. Moriko laughed,  
"It's not a boyfriend!"

Kyoya and Hunny both relaxed slightly.

"But," Moriko said, "it is a boy. His name is Kyle- he's been friends with Aki for a few years- I don't like him though," Moriko scowled.

Aki rolled her eyes under her hood. Moriko didn't like any boys that took an interest in Aki. Though Kyle wasn't interested in her as far as Aki knew anyway. He was her best friend- besides Moriko. Moriko said that she had given him a chance- but he blew it. Aki wasn't sure about that though- she did know, however, that the hate Moriko had for Kyle was mutual. They couldn't stand each other.

After hosting, Aki was patiently waiting to see when she could get out of today's cosplay. It was Disney. Tamaki was Prince Charming. Mori was Shang, it was fitting. To Aki's amusement, Kyoya was Gaston. Hunny was Beast- unlike the others; he wasn't in the 'human' form of Beast. His hair was ruffled and muffled and resembled a mane. He had on the cape too. Moriko was dressed as Mulan- Aki knew that Moriko wouldn't turn the chance to wear the kimono. The twins, to everyone's amusement, was dressed as dalamations from 101 Dalamations. Aki forgot what Haruhi was since Haruhi was already out of cosplay.

. Aki was dressed as Belle- though not in that yellow puffy dress. She wore Belle's other outfit- the long sleeved white shirt, the blue skirt and she even had her hair back and in a blue bow. She was the last one to get out of cosplay- she was thankful when she did though. Tamaki took her costume, along with the other costumes, to the supply room down the hall. She started to undo her hair.

"No," the twins protested, "we worked hard on that-"  
"-and it matches your outfit-"  
"-and it's not that big of a bow-"  
"-leave it in!"  
Aki sighed but didn't protest. She did kind of like her hair that way. She smiled.  
"I agree," someone said from the doorway, "Aki, your hair looks much better that way!"

Aki turned and gasped. Standing in the doorway was a tall, a bit past six foot, figure- Kyle. His black hair was streaked with blonde and was a bit long, but ruffled. His green eyes shined with laughter. He had on what he usually did- jeans, a dark gray t-shirt, and sneakers. He smiled and hugged Aki.

"It's so good to see you again!"

Aki smiled brightly and Moriko sighed in dislike. Mori looked at her curiously,  
"Why do you not like him?"  
"He's," Moriko tried to explain, "…I don't know."  
"Perhaps," Mori said softly, "You are jealous of their friendship. Learn to share her happiness."

Moriko blushed slightly,  
"Thanks Mori."

He smiled. Meanwhile, Kyoya and Hunny were on edge. They didn't really like this guy- he was too close to Aki. He smiled,  
"Oh! Happy Early Birthday, Aki!"

He ruffled her hair, which was easy since he (and most people) was taller than her.  
"I got your presents!"

Aki looked at him with wide eyes as he held out two large boxes with a bow on them. Moriko raised an eyebrow,

"Presents?"  
"Well," Kyle admitted, "I felt for not getting to see you guys sooner- which reminds me I got you something too."  
Kyle laughed as he tossed a smaller box to Moriko- who caught it. She opened it and sent Kyle a look,  
"Ha ha," she said dryly- which made him laugh more as she held up her gift. It was a small little foam thing that when you put in water it grows- like the towels. However, this was shaped like a man and on the container it said 'Grow a boyfriend.' The twins had wide eyes and were in a laughing fit. Mori looked amused slightly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Hunny chuckled a bit.

Aki looked to Kyle, begging. He tsk'ed,  
"Na-uh. Not yet!"

She reached for the presents, but he held it up.  
"Not yet, Aki!"

Aki pouted- her lower lip going out and her eyes going wide. She looked at Kyle. Hunny 'awed'. Kyle fidgeted,  
"Oh fine," he said handing the presents to her, "you used the pout! Cheater."

Aki smiled and she sat down at the table. The others gathered around her- curious about what she would get. She opened the first one and smiled brightly- it was a book, _Uncle John's Bathroom Reader._ She laughed and the others looked at her confused- not understanding the joke. Though Moriko, the only other one besides Aki and Kyle that could read English, was laughing as well. There was, however, another book- a book about Greek mythology. While Kyoya could barely read English- though he could speak it- he understood it was about Greek myths from the symbols on the cover. Then, Aki opened her second gift- which was revealed to be chocolates. Aki's eyes lit up and she opened the box of chocolates. She looked to Hunny and held out a sweet. He smiled and took it from her. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

Moriko had a smirk on her face- as did Mori. They both knew what was happening- Hunny was obviously falling for Aki. Though, Aki was clueless. Hunny turned a shade of red when Aki's finger, which was holding the treat, grazed his lips. Her hands were soft. Kyoya gritted his teeth. Aki noticed that Kyoya was looking at Hunny and the sweets. _He must want one._ Aki took a chocolate in her fingers and reached to Kyoya- who was already bent down on his knees. She put the chocolate in his mouth.

The twins smirked evilly and then pouted at Aki. Moriko sighed and Mori looked amused.  
"How come," they protested, "everyone gets a sweet but us?"

Aki looked at them. She was in the middle of eating one of the cookies that was also in the box. It stuck half way out her mouth. Hikaru smirked and put his hand on her chin.

"I would rather have a cookie," he said in a low voice.

He reached over and bit off the other half of the cookie- his lips grazing hers. She was beat red. Kyle growled- his face was red too, but from anger.

"Now you've done it," Moriko muttered as Kyle grabbed Hikaru and dragged him away roughly.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SIS YOU PREVERT!"

"Sister," Haruhi asked, "I thought Moriko said you guys were friends?"  
Aki swallowed the cookie,

"She is like a sister to me," Kyle said before she could say anything as he ruffled her hair a bit. Then the smile was gone and he was turned back to Hikaru,

"SO YOU SICK PERVERTS STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The twins smirked,  
"Looks like someone would rather us eat from _his _mouth."  
"Well, duh," Kyle scoffed, "I would gladly let a handsome man do that to me- long as it isn't you perverts!"

That statement shocked the twins- they weren't expecting that. Aki smiled slightly and Moriko laughed. The others were horrified.  
"You mean," the twins stuttered, "you're _gay?"  
_Kyle raised an eyebrow,  
"Well _duh-_I'm wearing skinny jeans, aren't I?"

Aki laughed. Kyle shrugged. Then Aki noticed the worried glances between the hosts. Aki stood up and stood in front of Kyle and glared. Her glare was worst than Kyoya's, even Hunny's. It was like she was killing you just with a look. Moriko shivered,

"That's Aki's way of saying- don't pick on him or think of him any different. They are brother and sister practically after all," Moriko scowled. Mori looked at her knowingly. As soon as the hosts were back to talking- though Tamaki had yet to come back- Mori looked at Moriko.  
"That's it."  
"What?"  
"You are not jealous of Kyle's friendship- you do not want someone as close to Aki as you are. You do not wish for someone to take that position as her sister or brother."  
Moriko blushed,

"I…yeah…I guess you're right."

Mori ruffled her hair,  
"You do not need to worry. People do have more than one sibling after all. Just because Kyle is Aki's brother, just as you are her sister, does not mean she will forget about you."  
"Thanks Mori."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Kyle turned to everyone,  
"Well, as fun as this was- and it was _fabulous,"_ he winked at Aki and she chuckled slightly at his hinted joke, "I must leave. I couldn't stay for long."  
Aki got wide eyes and started to bite her lip. Kyle rushed to her side,  
"Noo….don't worry Aki. I will be back in time for News Year in a few months!"

Aki brightened up. Kyle kissed her cheek and both Kyoya and Hunny were red. Aki then kissed his cheek and they were even more angry. Moriko, noticing their looks, sighed,  
"That's their way of saying bye- it doesn't mean anything. They do the same thing in France."

Hunny sat on top of Mori's shoulders and as soon as Kyle left Mori heard Hunny mutter,  
"Glad he's gone…take away my Aki."  
At that moment, Tamaki entered to the sight of disgruntled hosts.  
"What did I miss?"


	7. Spiders

**Chapter 6- Spiders:**

**Third Person:**

Tamaki was jumping for joy as they walked up to Aki's house. Though, according to Kyoya both Moriko and Aki shared a house. It wasn't like most houses- it was modern, a bit small, and cute. There was even a small garden in the yard. Tamaki and the others even had gifts for Aki. Tamaki knocked on the door,  
"MY DAUGHTERS! YOUR DADDY IS HERE!"

The door opened. Moriko stood there in gray sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Luckily for Mori, she _did_ have a bra on underneath it. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was the only one up though- after all, it was Aki's birthday and she didn't expect Aki to be up before ten on a weekend. She yawned and tiredly waved them in. Tamaki took in the cute little room.

"_Meow."_

Tamaki jumped, looking at him were three kittens. Yuki, Canani, and Bella. Mori picked all three up and was petting them- their fur was really soft.

"As you can see, Aki is still asleep. She was up really late reading."

Tamaki turned to see Aki- asleep on the couch. She looked cute- except she didn't have on PJ's. The only clothes she had on was a blue tank top that didn't cover her full torso- showing off her spunky red panties that made Hunny and Kyoya red. Moriko glared at them.  
"Why doesn't she wear pajamas," the twins asked.  
"She claims it's uncomfortable- which is also why she doesn't sleep with a bra either," she glared harder at Kyoya and Hunny- who were staring.

Still, Kyoya and Hunny were red. Mori looked slightly amused, but also disappointed at Hunny. Kyoya coughed. Tamaki managed a smile.

"I AM HERE FOR MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY!"  
"Sempai," Haruhi reminded him, "don't wake up Aki-sempai."

Tamaki froze. Moriko laughed. Aki, who also had a book opened lying on her chest, shifted position and the book fell on the floor. Aki yawned and got up- rubbing her eyes tiredly and yawning. Her eyes still weren't completely opened. She didn't glare or get mad- like they expected. Aki just continued on her walk to the kitchen, stopping halfway when she looked at Moriko.

"You wanna eggs or," she slurred and yawned, "bacon…"  
"You're going to have make extra," Moriko said amused that Aki had yet to notice the Host Club.

Aki was still half-asleep as she grumbled,

"Could've said we had guests," as she walked to her room.

The hosts looked to Moriko- she shrugged,  
"Aki isn't exactly all there when she's half-asleep. She's also more talkative when she's half asleep."

Moriko put all the presents on the table.  
"Weren't you going to throw Aki-chan a birthday party," Hunny asked.

"I was," Moriko answered, "sort of. Aki likes silence- I was going to take her to a beach that isn't that crowded- though looks like you had the same idea. But she is happy so I am happy- even if there is no decorations or anything."

When Aki returned she was still half-asleep, yawing and stretching, but at least it was clear that she _was_ wearing a bra. Moriko tsk'ed. Aki glared and Moriko stopped scolding her. Aki made her way to the kitchen.

"Is it safe for her to cook when she's half asleep," Haruhi asked concerned.

"She does it a lot," Moriko answered unconcerned.

"I'm still surprised," the twins said, "that she didn't kill us when she woke up."  
"Aki is actually a morning person- she usually isn't like this though," she gestured to wear Aki was standing, she was dozing on and off, "but she stayed up really late."

Moriko looked to the hosts,  
"So why are you here?"  
"We're here to celebrate my daughter's birthday," Tamaki cheered, "And take her, and you, the to the beach for it! Won't that be fun! And you can wear cute swimsuits!"

Then Tamaki dazed off,

"And at sunset, Haruhi and I can walk along the beach and-"  
He got lost in his 'mind theater.' Haruhi hit him on top of his head,  
"Sempai! Get out of it!"  
Tamaki pouted. Moriko sighed as Tamaki then turned to her,  
"Can we look around your cute commoner house!"

Moriko shrugged,

"Sure. Just be back when Aki is done cooking at least."

Tamaki cheered, curiously Kyoya and Hunny went with him and the twins to check out the bedrooms. Tamaki cheered about how cute Moriko's room was. It was adorable- but then when he got to Aki's room, he thought it was cute that she had stuffed animals. Kyoya, of course, didn't like the stuffed animals too much. Though Hunny thought it was cute. Yet, Kyoya did notice all the books on the bookcase, the poetry on the walls, and the sketches on the sketch desk. He smiled slightly, Aki really was a talented, educated woman. She was beautiful as well.

Hunny momentarily scowled at Kyoya- he noticed the way he looked at Aki and he didn't like it. He wanted Aki- she was perfect. She was cute. She was sweet. She was adorable. Beautiful. She was…words couldn't describe how he felt towards Aki.

Meanwhile, Moriko was left alone in the living room with Mori. He looked so happy while holding the kittens. She still kept an eye on Aki though- she wanted to make sure Aki didn't get burned again. Mori noticed the way Moriko glanced at Aki- checking up on her.  
"You really do look after her, don't you?"

Moriko smirked slightly,

"You're more talkative aren't you?"  
He smirked back,  
"Perhaps."  
After that, they were left in silence until the hosts came back. When they did, they took seats on the couches. Aki gave the hosts their plates- which they ate rather quickly. Aki nibbled on some toast. Moriko looked at Aki curiously,  
"Aki…is that a spider?"  
Aki froze and looked to where Moriko was pointing- which was a the spot beside her on the couch. Aki whimpered and her fear kicked in. She ran and jumped into the nearest person's arms- Kyoya's. Kyoya was blushing slightly as he was forced to hold Aki. Aki had her arms wrapped around Kyoya tightly as she whimpered and buried her head into his neck. Kyoya carefully put his arms around and under her- though he was forced to graze against _things._ But he managed to do it carefully. Still, he couldn't remove his arms because if he did then it would leave Aki dangling from his neck. Hunny clenched his fists. Moriko sighed,  
"Aki, please get down from Kyoya."  
"No," she protested, "not till that spider is dead!"

Moriko sighed and headed to the table,

"I thought you weren't scared of spiders! And it's just a tiny thing!"  
"I'm not," Aki whined from Kyoya's neck, "Big spiders are fluffy and cute- small spiders are tiny dots of evil!"  
Moriko sighed and grabbed a napkin. In a second, the spider was squished.

"It's dead."  
Aki didn't move,  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"The corpse isn't moving?"  
"Yes."  
Aki relaxed in Kyoya's arms and he was still slightly pink. Mori placed a hand on Hunny's shoulder to calm him. Hunny took a few breathing techniques to help him as well. Moriko sighed,  
"Aki, please release Kyoya."  
Aki didn't move. Kyoya shifted his weight,  
"It appears that she has fallen asleep."

Moriko sighed,  
"Lay her on the couch- we can go to the beach later today if you come back around…noon? I am sure Aki will be ready by then and we can open presents on the beach."

The hosts nodded and grabbed their presents as they left. Moriko sat on the couch and looked to Aki,  
"You are really confusing some times ne-chan."


	8. Beach Fun

**Chapter 7- Beach Fun:**

**Third Person:**

As expected, the host club did show up at noon. By then, Aki was fully awake- and apologizing constantly to everyone about her behavior in the morning. Though the hosts told her it was perfectly fine- and she was quiet. They were a bit unnerved though by the way Aki was so talkative and then so silent. Hunny thought her voice was very pretty- why wouldn't she use it?

Aki carried her tan bag with her along with her and Moriko's beach bag. The beach bag had towels, sunglasses, sunscreen, and other things they might need. Moriko was already in her swimsuit- a dark green one piece that was modest but had a lot of ruffles. It had a skirt-like bottom to it that was also ruffles so it didn't show anything. Aki had on a sailor swimsuit. It was pretty cute on her and showed off her hourglass figure. It was a one piece that was low neckline. The lower half was blue and the top part was white and blue stripes. She looked cute in it though.

Aki laid the her black towel down on the sand- it was really large though. She had the bags beside her.

"Aki-chan," Hunny called her over, "come here! We have a surprise for you!"

Aki looked at him curiously and walked over to Hunny and the hosts- along with Moriko. She was surprised at what she saw. The hosts were at a table- that had a large cake on it and presents. The cake was three tears- all white with blue little swirls on the edges. On the top of the cake were two candles that made the number '18.' Aki smiled.

"Happy Birthday," all the hosts, and Moriko, cheered.

"We got you a cake and presents, Aki-chan," Hunny pointed out. Aki nodded.

The twins cut the cake and everyone had a large piece of cake. Though Kyoya didn't like sweets, he did eat it because of the occasion. Aki happily ate her slice and as soon as everyone was done eating cake, Hunny cheered,  
"Open my present first!"

Aki nodded and Hunny handed her the gift. It was in a cute little pink bag with a bow. Aki carefully took out the tissue paper and was shocked that there was a card. She smiled at it- it was simple. The card was pink with a little cake and the words, '_you're as sweet as cake!' _then in what Aki assumed was Hunny's handwriting it said, '_Happy Birthday Aki-chan!' _She nodded a thank you to Hunny and then continued opening the gift. She gasped as she pulled out pajamas. She liked the thought of it. The PJ's looked expensive though and that made her feel bad. It was a nightgown that looked like it would fit her. It was a pretty pale blue color, would go to her knees, long sleeved, and was silky. Aki smiled brightly at Hunny and he blushed slightly.

"Open ours," the twins said shoving the gift into her hands. It was a box and she took off the lid to reveal a designer bag. It was really cool though- light tan, leather…cute. She smiled in thanks and they gave her thumbs up.

Kyoya pushed a small black box towards her. She saw a card attached to it and read it- it was writing in Kyoya's handwriting, '_Happy Birthday Aki, may your wishes come true. Though, I do wish to speak to you- privately, as soon as possible.'_ Aki looked at Kyoya curiously, but he just smiled. She sat the card down and Hunny carefully read it from the spot he was sitting at. He clenched his fists- _that's it. I have to tell her how I feel soon…before Kyoya gets her._

Aki opened the box and her eyes were wide as she pulled out a large poetry book- poems by _Robert Frost, _and even _Edgar Allen Poe. _Kyoya smiled,  
"You said those were your favorite poets."

She nodded and smiled brightly. Then Mori handed her his present- which was a box of sweets. Simple, but she still smiled. Haruhi handed her a make-shift box and opened it to reveal a hand-made bracelet. Aki put it on and Haruhi pointed to her wrist- where she wore a similar bracelet,  
"Friendship bracelets."

Aki smiled and Haruhi passed another similar bracelet to Moriko as well. Tamaki was cheering,

"Such a cute little gift! Such a sisterly thing! Ohhhh my precious daughters!"

Haruhi scowled,  
"Sempai!"

Tamaki pouted but handed Aki his gift. It was a dress. A beautiful, most likely expensive dress that was light blue, low-neckline, and long. Around the waist was a black slash. Aki bit her lip and was about to reject the dress since it was so expensive, but Tamaki looked so happy. She sighed and then smiled.

Moriko's present was the last one to be opened. Moriko handed to it her. Aki read the card, _'Happy Birthday, ane! I hope you like the gifts!' _Aki opened the box to reveal two books. One was _Cinder_ _by Marissa Meyer _(the first book in the _Lunar Chronicles) _and the second was _Scarlet by Marissa Meyer _(the second book in the series). Aki hugged Moriko tightly. She loved those books so much!

Later that day, Aki was resting on the towel on the beach as the twins and Tamaki had their water gun fight. Mori and Moriko were talking a bit of a distance away. On one side of Aki was Hunny and on the other side was Kyoya. Going unnoticed by Aki, Kyoya and Hunny were glaring at each other. Mori, however, seemed to watch the situation with interest- as did Moriko. Though, Mori knew that Hunny did plan to confess his feelings to Aki- he had told Mori that. They made a deal after all- if Hunny came clean to Aki then Mori would confess to Moriko. Still, Mori only hoped that Aki would choose Hunny over Kyoya. If anything to not break Hunny's heart, otherwise Mori would never forgive himself nor Aki.

Aki was having so much fun though- even if she didn't talk that much. Hunny looked at her and smiled,

"Aki-chan," he said and then turned a bit shy, "I…I wanted to speak with you, alone."  
At the same time, Kyoya was also speaking,  
"Aki, I would like to speak with you privately."

Aki blinked in confusion. Moriko, who was watching, chuckled slightly. Mori's eyes showed that he was a bit amused as well. Aki shook her head to Kyoya and whispered,

"We can speak later, Kyoya. Hunny asked first."  
Hunny smiled slightly as Kyoya gritted his teeth. Yet, he kept his cool. Aki and Hunny walked away from every one else. Hunny led her up the cliff and she was amazed at the view of the ocean. As soon as they were alone, Hunny took a deep breath,  
"Aki-chan," he said in a deeper voice that made Aki surprised- it was the voice that made Hunny seem older or rather seem the age he really was, "I…I wanted to tell you something…"

Aki looked at Hunny confused as she titled her head slightly. Hunny and she had sat down on the ground, letting their feet dangle over the edges of the cliff.  
"Aki-chan," Hunny explained, "I…IreallylikeyouandIjustwantedtoletyouknowsoyoukn ewandIamsosorry."

Aki blinked. Hunny took a deep breath and repeated the sentence, but slower,  
"I really like you and I just wanted to let you know so you knew and I am so sorry."

Aki smiled and put a hand on Hunny's shoulder as she shook her head,

"It's okay, Hunny. I am glad you told me. I…I do like you as well."

Hunny smiled.

"You do?"  
Aki nodded,  
"You are nice, sweet, and a wonderful person. Yes, I do like you as well."  
Hunny smiled brightly and then, taking a chance, he leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes widened and after a second, she relaxed and kissed him back. After a second of their lips together, they broke apart. Aki blushed and looked towards the ground. Hunny smiled.

"They're together," Moriko whispered to Mori.  
"Granted, they do a rather well job of hiding it."

They both watched as Aki and Hunny returned from their trip to the cliff. Both of them were blushing slightly and kept glancing at each other. Kyoya noticed this and he clenched his fists slightly. Tamaki and the twins were still in a water gun match. Haruhi was looking for more crabs for diner. Mori looked to Moriko- he knew that now he had to tell her. Still, we wished to do it when they were alone- perhaps he would wait until tomorrow?

Hunny glanced Mori and winked- a signal that Mori should tell Moriko. Mori sighed.


	9. Once

**Chapter 8- Once:**

**Aki:**

After the nice party, Kyoya allowed us all to stay at his family's resort nearby. It was huge…and empty. I liked the silence though- especially since it meant that tonight I could start reading those books that Moriko gave me. Still, my thoughts drifted to Hunny. Did that kiss make us a couple now? I haven't dated since…I sighed. Was he just playing a mean joke? No…Hunny was too nice to do something like that.

Still, insecurities made their way into my thoughts. I wasn't really good enough for Hunny. I was too…_broken_.I had too many issues- too many things wrong with me. Why would he want someone like me?_ Because he doesn't know all the things that are wrong with me, _a little nagging voice reminded me. I bit my lip.

I got into my pajamas- which Moriko had been kind enough to remind me to bring at least the shorts to wear so I wasn't walking around in just a shirt and underwear. I lay on my stomach and stretched out, propping myself on my elbows as I read _Scarlet. _I have wanted to read the second book in the _Lunar Chronicles_, as I already read _Cinder._

"Aki," a voice said through the door as I heard faint knocking.

"Come in," I said, loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough that it bothered me.

My door opened- I was a bit surprised since I had expected it to be Hunny- I had invited him to come to the room I was in after diner, which he had accepted. Instead, in the doorway stood Kyoya.

"You had said I may speak with you privately," He said calmly as he shut the door. I looked at him curiously as I moved to sit up. He sat down beside me. He seemed…_different_ somehow. He seemed not as cold as he usually was. I held my breath and fiddled with my hands as I waited for him to speak.  
"Aki," Kyoya said slowly, "I must admit that I have feelings towards you. I am well aware that Hunny has confessed to you as well and I wished to let you know how it is that I feel before you choose."

I stared at him- not comprehending what he was saying. _He likes me too? But why? Is this a joke? I mean, I am not that good. He can't like me. Neither can Hunny. They're handsome. They're sweet. Kyoya is smart. Why would they like someone like me?_

Before I could really get a grasp at what was happening, I felt Kyoya's lips on mine. _Okay, he's a good kisser. But so is Hunny. _Something about kissing Kyoya felt wrong though. I tensed and tried not to kiss him back- though my body was screaming for me to kiss him back to let things go farther. I couldn't. Then I heard my door open again and I opened my eyes to see Hunny standing there. Kyoya pulled away after a second more of kissing me. Hunny looked…_angry._ He looked at us both with such anger, such _heartbreak._ I started to stand up and say something, _anything_ that would make this better. But the words seemed to die in my throat.

"At least I now I do not have to worry about him," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up.  
"You…you did this on purpose," I asked softly.  
"Of course, after all, I did know he was coming," Kyoya answered calmly. He looked a bit too smug for my tastes and for once in my life- I was actually _angry._ I was _furious_. At Kyoya. That smug bastard! He knew this would happen! He made it so that Hunny would most likely hate me and that I would settle for him- for Kyoya! Not only that, but I was furious with him for playing with emotions. Not only my own, but with Hunny's as well. To manipulate the situation to your advantage is a valuable trait and skill, but not when it involves someone's emotions. Perhaps, I was upset since my emotions and feelings had been played with before and I didn't like the idea of someone I knew, and admired, of doing the same thing that was done to me to the person I liked. Actually, it didn't matter who he was doing it to.

I clenched my fists and I looked down. Kyoya seemed to be taken by surprise when I looked at him- giving him the worst glare I could manage and I slowly and calmly walked to him- and slapped him. His mouth was slightly agape, as I remained neutral.  
"A person's feelings and emotions are not your toy."

With that, I walked out and tried to find Hunny. I wondered the halls- thankful that everyone else was asleep. When I passed Moriko's room, I heard a few noises and things that were best left unsaid. I shook my head and continued on. I held my breath when I finally spotted Hunny outside. I walked up to him and hesitated- noticing that he was obviously very upset. His head was down and his fists were clenched. I carefully walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed.  
"Tell me."  
He turned around and finished,  
"Tell me why? Why tell me you like me back and then do _that?"_

I bit my lip and I felt my face get hot,

"I…Kyoya came into my room…he said it was to talk…and he kissed me…but I didn't kiss back."  
He still didn't look convinced and as he started to walk away, I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to me. I then jumped onto him and kissed him- passionately.  
"I didn't kiss back because I like you- _only_ you."

**Moriko (earlier):**

It was rather nice of Kyoya to let us stay at the resort- which was empty except for us. I got into my pajamas and relaxed on the bed. I was going to draw some- maybe write a bit, but my thoughts kept wondering. What about Mori? What about Hunny? Is Aki okay?

I mean, Hunny obviously liked Aki and it was clear that Kyoya did as well. Those two were tough choices since I knew Aki did feel maybe something for both of them. I knew for sure that she did like Hunny though. Still, at the beach it looked like Hunny and Aki had gotten together. How long would that last though? Because if Hunny broke Aki's heart then he would be dead- even if he was Mori's cousin. Though I could admit that if someone's heart was going to get broken it would be Hunny's. Aki had trouble with feelings sometimes and even though she would care for someone- it was hard for her to commit due to insecurities she had about herself. To love someone, you must first love yourself.

Then my thoughts wondered to Mori. I think I liked him, well more than that- I honestly think that I love him. Love was confusing though and I could see why in the past Aki refused to believe she was in love. It was hard to explain though- these feelings. I mean, he was amazing. He loved animals, he was the only guy that was taller than me or at least the same height, he was sweet, and he was caring. He was a gentleman. He acted quiet around everyone but with me- he was more talkative, that had to be a sign, right?

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and in walked Mori. I was a bit shocked and he came in without a word as he sat down beside me in the bed. I was glad he closed the door though so no one could see us. He propped his head in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. Finally, he sighed and looked at me. I blinked in confusion as he didn't say a word- he just grabbed my chin in his hand and kissed me. His kiss was soft, gentle. After we finally broke away for air, he looked sheepish. His face was tinted pink and I smirked,  
"I like you too Mori."  
He looked conflicted- as he opened his mouth and then shut it as he fiddled with hands finally, he spoke,  
"Moriko…I…my feelings are more than just a simple crush."

I bit my lip and taking a breath of courage I kissed him- hard. Passionately. I kissed him and he kissed me back and soon…his body was hovering over mine as he kissed me. I briefly heard footsteps cross in front of the door, but I didn't pay attention. All I could think about was Mori- what we were doing…and I wasn't going to stop.

His kisses were soft, passionate, _tender. _I felt electricity between us, with every touch, every kiss, and every motion. It was adoring and so _romantic_. It was still…_wonderful, amazing, loving…._

The next morning, I woke up and it felt cold. I snuggled closer to the thing next to me- it was warm. I smiled and snuggled into it…to realize it was a chest- Mori's chest. Mori's _bare_ chest. _Aki is going to kill me. _I suddenly felt sick from my nerves- from the worrying. Because we…Mori and I…we…we…did _that._ We…I didn't know it would go that far but…honestly, what if I do end up pregnant? It only takes _once._

My heart dropped- we were still at the resort. What if they heard us? What if they knew? What if they found us in bed together like _this?_ I looked to the clock- it was about six in the morning and the resort was quiet. They were all probably still asleep. Hopefully. Still, I better get up. As soon as I shifted and started to sit up, a strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me back into the bed. Mori then nuzzled into the crape of my neck. I giggled,  
"As much as I like this- we gotta get up before the other hosts."

His eyes widened.

**Aki:**

When I woke up, Hunny was asleep beside me. We didn't do anything last night- though I only knew that for sure since we were both dressed and Hunny was asleep on top of my covers. We fell asleep when we were talking. After I had calmed Hunny down we both headed back to my room and we talked. Shared maybe a kiss or two, but mostly- talked. It was nice since it was the most I have talked in a _long_ time. Though, our topics varied- stuffed animals, the best sweets, American candy vs Japanese candy, the best type of chocolate, different types of cookies. We did talk about somewhat personal things- his martial art skills, his little brother, my anxiety, my parents and their deaths. Hunny had cried about learning about me- the anxiety, past depression, about my parents. Still, even after talking about that we went back to happier things- about Usa-chan, Happy, Mori and Moriko's relationship, and a few other things. We must have fell asleep.

Still, I wouldn't want the hosts to find us here. I looked at the clock- it was six in the morning. I looked over to Hunny. It usually wasn't smart to wake him up but if he doesn't get to the room that he and Mori are sharing before Mori wakes up then it would certainly raise questions. I kissed him and his eyes fluttered open cutely. He smiled and it had to be the one time he was happy in the morning.  
"Aki!"

He hugged me tightly and I giggled.

"Come on, we better get up before the others do!"  
****

We made our way to the kitchen- on the excuse that we got up early when the hosts get up. I was surprised to see Moriko and Mori already awake in the kitchen. We both stared at each other,  
"What are you doing up," Moriko and I asked each other at the same time.


	10. A Pregnant Angel

**Chapter 9- A Pregnant Angel:**

**Moriko:**

"YOU WHAT WITH WHO!?"

I flinched and was thankful that we didn't have any neighbors that would've heard Aki. That was the loudest I have ever heard her. As soon as she stopped yelling, she froze, blushed and muttered an apology for being so loud.

"Please tell me I didn't hear you right," Aki pleaded.

I bit my lip. Aki ran a hand through her hair,

"Moriko- you know this is bad right? I mean, out of the two of us, I am sure that everyone we used to know would agree that if anyone would have gotten pregnant first it would've been me."  
I raised an eyebrow and she flushed,  
"That is not what I meant- what I mean is…this is just…"

She fumbled for words, stuttering more and more…I knew she was upset. She wasn't mad- just worried. She always stuttered and talked more when she was concerned and getting overwhelmed. Still, I knew she wasn't that worried- not about herself. The thing with Aki was…I didn't have to worry because she did enough worrying for the _both_ of us.

"Have you told him? How…How long ago did you guys…," her face scrunched up, "do the _thing…_"

I bit back a laugh and answered her,

"About a few weeks ago…when we were at the resort…"

Her face turned into one of horror,

"That's what I heard when I passed your room there," she was repulsed, "…. WAIT YOU DID _THE THING_ ON MY BIRTHDAY!"

It took a while, but eventually Aki was calm- a bit freaked out, but calm. I mean, she had the whole school day to calm down and that was _barely _enough even though I told her _before_ school. I was thankful that the nausea hasn't set in yet and it still would be awhile till I get a bit bigger. Though I was starting to get cravings for certain things but Aki said that might just be me. After all, she gets cravings and she sure isn't pregnant. Heck, I was pretty sure Aki would always be a twig with few curves and boobs.

Aki had managed to convince me that it was time to tell Mori- after all, the pregnancy test was positive…and it was his kid. The second we entered the host club room, Hunny tackled Aki with a kiss. She smiled and then sat down- glancing between Mori and me. Kyoya stood in the corner- looking more cold than usual.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS!"

Tamaki hugged us both tightly until Haruhi smacked him upside the head. Mori stood by me and kissed me gently. Tamaki looked between us love-struck,

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS! IN LOVE!"

Haruhi sighed,  
"Sempai, it's been weeks now- leave it alone."  
"You cannot stop the force of love!"

After the club, I was a bit happy since I finally had the chance to talk to Mori alone as he walked me home. Hunny and Aki already left. Mori stood by my protectively with a hand around my waist as we walked.

"Are you alright, angel," Mori asked as he kissed my forehead.

Angel was his nickname for me. I loved it. Still, I fidgeted,  
"Mori…we have to talk…"

I fumbled for the words, as he looked at me- confused and sad.  
"Moriko-chan!"

I sighed in relief- anything to postpone telling Mori. I looked ahead of us…. We were already home. Aki and Hunny were waiting for us outside sitting on a bench. Aki looked between Mori and me knowingly, and then she shuddered. Aki got up and opened the front door, waving me and Mori in as Hunny quickly went inside.

**Third Person:**

As soon as Mori and Moriko were inside, Aki shut the door and dragged Mori away to talk to her in the bedroom. Hunny looked over to Mori.

"Takashi…are you okay?"

Mori shook his head and Hunny looked at his cousin concerned,  
"Does this have to do with Moriko-chan?"

Mori sat down on the couch and Hunny joined him. Mori shook his head and Hunny bit his lip,  
"Whatever it is- I am sure you and Moriko-chan can work it out!"  
Mori smiled sadly. He wasn't so sure about that. The way Moriko was talking…it was like she was going to break up with him.

"Did you tell him…about the thing?"  
Moriko sighed,  
"No, Aki…I was about to though."  
"Do you want to tell him now?"  
"I don't know…maybe we should get the rest of the hosts together…maybe…"

Suddenly, the conversation was cut off by _High School's Musical, 'Fabulous.' _Aki took out her phone and answered it,

"Hello, Kyle?"  
_"Look, I know Moriko hates me but she'll love me after this."  
"_What happened?"  
"_No time to explain but something really really bad happened…"  
"_….what happened?"  
"_It's….Moriko's father…I'm taking the next flight to Japan- so expect to get a gift of fabulous soon!"_

Aki sighed,

"Kyle…focus."  
"_Oh right…anyway, I'm about to get on the plane and should be there….like, I don't know…tomorrow morning? But it's big news! And….be careful."  
_There was the dial tone. Aki looked to Moriko,  
"Moriko…Kyle is on his way to Japan."  
"What? Why?"  
"….He said it's something about your father…"

Moriko froze.

"Did…did he escape? Get out?"  
"I don't know….but Kyle said for us to be careful."

Moriko bit her lip. Aki continued,  
"Moriko, maybe it's best you don't tell Mori…I mean…it's best to wait till all of this dies down I think….in the meantime…do you think maybe we should have Mori and Hunny stay here?"  
"No," Moriko shook her head, "that's…"  
"What about a sleepover?"  
"What?"  
"I mean," Aki said, blushing, "it wouldn't be that suspicious or anything to have a host club sleepover- all the hosts….just as a…well, it's almost Thanksgiving…so, a holiday party?"  
"For that to work, that would require you to make it an actual party."  
Aki shrugged,

"I can do that."

Moriko looked at her in disbelief,

"Are you sure? I mean…that's a lot of work."  
Aki smiled,  
"But it's fun."  
Moriko laughed,

"You know, ne-chan, I think Hunny is a good thing for you…you've been talking a lot more since you guys started dating. And not just talking to me- you're up to two full sentences at least a day at the host club…."  
Aki shifted her feet uncomfortably. She didn't want to admit that she was talking more and more often. She didn't like talking. She hated noise. She didn't like the sound of her own voice since due to her hearing loss, she spoke loud yet it sounded quiet to her. She hated that. She hated being teased because she was loud. She hated everything about her voice…yet Moriko didn't tease her- never has in all the years they've been friends. Not once has Moriko seriously mocked or teased her about her slightly loud speaking voice, that's why she didn't mind talking with Moriko. The hosts…they had yet to tease her and she was loosening up a bit because of that. Though Tamaki still kept trying to get her to be more of a lady with dressing in not-so-baggy clothes.

Thankfully, tomorrow was Friday and there was no school due to parent-teacher conferences. Still, Aki only prayed she got everything needed by then.


	11. A Holiday Confession

**Author Note: I had way to much fun writing the previous chapter and this one mostly because I get to keep making Aki say '****_they did the thing.'_**** Anyway, if anyone thinks that it is OOC for Aki to talk this much for this chapter- 1. she is my character and I can tell you right now it is NOT out of character 2. She talks more when nervous, excited, or half-asleep 3. Character development  
~CWA  
(P.S. Please review!)**

**Chapter 10- A Holiday Confession:**

**Aki:**

I smiled at my work- I was finally able to finish making all the food and decorations. It wasn't much- but I was proud of it. I got plenty of movies- _It's Thanksgiving Charlie Brown, Major League, Children of The Crops, Jeepers Creepers (1&2), _and a few others. I had pumpkins to carve for all of us (and the supplies for it), I had a fake flower bouquet on the table that was all oranges, yellows, and reds, and I had plastic leaves on a streamer hanging from the ceiling across the door. I made plenty of food- mashed potatoes, the turkey, stuffing, stuffing, gravy, green beans, corn on the cob…all for the Thanksgiving diner (it was Thanksgiving Day after all). I also got plenty of snacks and normal food- barbeque chips (that if Moriko could, she would marry them), _Ruffles,_ pizza rolls, and much more. After all, it was a sort of big party- Moriko, me, Hunny, Mori, the twins, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and even Kyle (who Moriko picked up this morning).

Moriko and Kyle had yet to get back from the airport and it was already noon. I told the hosts to come over at two. I laid down the couch and started to relax. I closed my eyes and got comfortable. Then, my thoughts began to wonder.

_Why am I so cheery lately? What's wrong with me? Should I tell Hunny about the others things wrong with me? No he already knows about my anxiety and hearing problem…but what about my scoliosis? That's not really a big thing though; he doesn't need to know even if he is concerned about all the pain pills I take. But really…what has been happening? I feel different now. I don't feel as sad. I don't feel as lonely. _

_ But what about Moriko? Is everything going to work out with Mori? Will he be okay with her being pregnant? What if she gets an abortion? No…she wouldn't do that. But what about the hosts? Would they be okay? Kyle? She plans on telling everyone at the party…will it all work out?_

_ And if Moriko's past is coming back to haunt her, what about mine? Will my past come back? Will he come back? No…he's left me. But what about my parents? Will their death rear its head into my current life? Will Hunny be okay knowing about their death? Wait, he knows their dead. Right? Yeah, I am pretty sure I told him. But what about….I don't know. _

I guessed the stress lately was catching up to me. I supposed that everything that has happened lately was finally catching up with my anxiety. Still, I took a few deep breaths to calm down. Moriko once told me that while anxiety can be a demon that follows you around- she admires people with anxiety because you can worry about every little thing, yet you still have a will to live. Still, she wasn't aware that I really needed her around. I hated being alone sometimes. When I'm alone, I think. When I think, I remember. When I remember, I feel pain. When I feel pain, I cry. When I cry, _I can't stop. _

I sighed in relief when the door opened and Moriko walked in. She looked at me in concern,

"Are you okay, Aki?'

"I'm fine."

I smiled weakly and Kyle came in. When I saw him, I blinked.  
"I…Kyle?"  
"Yes?"  
"…..is that a turkey hat?"  
"Yes."  
***

Luckily, when the hosts came over, no one found Kyle's turkey hat that odd. I sat alone on the couch- a bit separated from everyone else. I felt a bit off today after my almost-break-down. Hunny sat near me and looked at me concerned,  
"Are you alright," he asked quietly in his _normal_ voice.

"I'm fine," I answered and looked at the hosts and Kyle.

The hosts, still full from that Thanksgiving food, and Kyle, who made it perfectly clear that he was full by unbuttoning his pants, were currently jumping and screaming (well, Tamaki was) at the screen. We were watching _Jeepers Creepers. _I didn't find it that creepy, but I found the song it was from pretty catchy, ~_Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers~?_

Though for a reason to burrow myself onto Hunny's neck, I acted scared. After the movie, I smiled,  
"I have pumpkins."  
The hosts stared at me blankly. Kyle cheered. Moriko laughed.

"To carve pumpkins," I clarified for the hosts, but it didn't help.  
"What," the twins asked.

Moriko laughed,  
"Every year, we carve pumpkins. Normally, it's done for Halloween, but if you do it at Thanksgiving, the pumpkins are still good for Halloween and their ready."  
"What's the purpose," Kyoya asked suspiciously.  
"Aki told me originally it was to ward off evil spirits on Halloween, but now it's for fun," she shrugged.

I led the hosts to the table- where I had cleared off the food and plates and laid down newspaper. I had several bowls, knives, stencils, and other tools. I also had one pumpkin for each of us. Moriko and I had to teach them how to do it though. In the end, the twins and Tamaki were throwing pumpkin innards at each other- which soon Kyle joined in and had to clean up. Still, we had some pretty cool pumpkins.

Hunny, Mori, and Moriko carved simple faces into the pumpkins and so did Haruhi. Though the faces themselves were different (ranging from triangles, rectangles, and spikes). I had carved the outline of a spider into mine. Kyoya did a spider and its web. The twins made a funny one. Since Hikaru's pumpkin was bigger than his twin's pumpkin, he made the mouth wide open and inside the mouth was Kaoru's pumpkin. It looked like the bigger pumpkin was eating the smaller one. Tamaki made a very poor pumpkin with circle eyes, a triangle nose and a simple mouth but it was…not exactly the best. Still, Haruhi cheered him by saying that as long as he had fun that was all that mattered.

We ended up putting all the pumpkins on the porch and since it was already dark, we even put the candles inside as well. We went back inside and Moriko looked at me worriedly. I knew she had to tell them. We sat on the couch.

"I have an announcement," Moriko said quietly. Mori squeezed her hand.

Moriko blushed at everyone's looks.

"Aki," she said, a bit pleadingly. I sighed,  
"I'll tell them," I whispered.

I didn't know how to word it though. I didn't know exactly _how_, but I would tell them for Moriko since she was too nervous. She was my sister after all.

"Moriko and Mori…did _the thing,"_ I said, blushing.

Moriko face palmed. Kyle was laughing and the hosts looked at me confused.

"A thing," Mori asked.

"You don't know what she's talking about," the twins asked Mori and he shook his head. They turned back to me and Hunny put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath,  
"Mori and Moriko did the thing," I said louder.

"What thing," the twins asked,

"-like a thing-"  
"-swimming maybe?"  
Kyle was still laughing and I heard him mutter under his breath,  
"Well, Mori's thing was swimming in Moriko's thing."

I glared at him and he continued to laugh even harder. Moriko looked at me,  
"Aki...," she said warningly.

I blushed and fidgeted my feet, trying my best to explain. Hunny looked at me confused as I continued,  
"Mori and Moriko did_ that thing…_the thing…_that baby-making thing…_they did the _nasty…_he _banged_ her…"

The hosts blushed when they finally understood what I was saying. However, Kyle felt a need to clarify.

"They had sex," he said bluntly and Tamaki was close to fainting. Mori looked at Moriko betrayed and she whispered in his ear. Hunny was blushing madly and looking at Mori sadly and disappointedly. Kyle looked at me,  
"Don't act like you don't know what it is, Aki," he said mockingly scolding me by waving his finger- the hosts looked at me as he continued, "Because I know for a fact that a certain little _bashful_ girl is _so _not a virgin."

Hunny looked like a fish out of water and Kyoya glared at Hunny. Haruhi was blushing. Moriko looked at me as if it to say '_you and Hunny did the thing.'_ Mori looked disappointed at Hunny. Kyle laughed,

"Oh no! I meant _before_ she even came to Japan!'

Everyone looked at me shocked. I felt my face heat up and I glared at Kyle.

"Says the man who-"

His eyes widened and before I could even finished, he was by me with a hand over my mouth,  
"SHHHHH!"  
**Third Person:**

Eventually, Tamaki stopped yelling but soon started again when Moriko announced she told everyone because she was pregnant. After another two hours, the excitement died down. Mori and Moriko had gone outside to talk and no one blamed them. Aki was still blushing madly from Kyle telling everyone something _very_ personal about herself. It was true though. She wasn't a virgin. She had '_did the thing_,' with a guy she thought loved her. He was the first person to care for her, love her, call her beautiful, call her _voice_ beautiful….and so she gave herself to him the second he asked for it…but afterwards, he left her- called her ugly, a slut, and other words. He even said she was too _loud_ and _annoying. _ It left a large scar on her heart. It also added to the reasons she didn't like speaking- to make loud noises.

Mori stared at the ceiling as Moriko slept close to him- not too close though since the hosts were there- and he thought about everything. He thought about how careless he was with her- to _do that _to her. To take away her innocence, her _purity. _Not only that…but he was _a father._ He was going to be a father. A father. Him. With Moriko. He looked over to her and he smiled slightly- he didn't mind. He was happy.

Hunny continued to lie close to Aki. The others hosts- besides Mori- were asleep already. He had to admit that Aki did a good job making them make-shift beds using a _lot_ of sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets on the living room floor (where they all were). He looked to Aki. He couldn't believe what Kyle had said…he didn't _want_ to believe that his Aki, _his_ _girlfriend,_ wasn't as pure as he thought. It didn't change that he thought he loved her though. She was wonderful. He still wondered though. He looked to Aki.

"Aki," he whispered and she sat up- blinking and yawning.

"Yeah?"  
He remembered how she was more talkative when she was half-asleep…so he might get some answers.

"You have a really beautiful voice, why don't you talk more often?"

Aki winced,  
"I…I don't like noise. I don't like loud things. People said I had a loud voice, an _annoying_ voice…after being taunted and teased for so long," she shrugged, "why use it at all?"

Hunny looked at her sadly and kissed her,  
"Don't worry about other people, Aki. Your voice is pretty."

Aki smiled slightly and then yawned. She laid back down and quickly fell asleep next to Hunny. He looked over to Mori and saw how Mori looked at Moriko- with love, with understanding…and Hunny was sure he was giving Aki the same look.

In the morning, after they helped clean up, the hosts left expect for Hunny and Mori. Kyle was headed to leave when Moriko stopped him.  
"Wait," she said, "Kyle…you came to tell us something, remember?"  
"Oh yeah," he snapped his fingers and then looked at Moriko sadly, "I'm so sorry…"  
"What happened?"  
"….it's about your father...he escaped and…he wants you."


	12. Father Dearest

**Author Note:**

**Please don't murder me. I usually don't do this- the way this chapter ends. I don't usually take away a bit from the climax. I hate doing that but honestly- it's because I am about to post another Ouran fic (called Blessed) and I am just so excited about it that I just…sorry.**

**If you're curious about Blessed, here's the summary: Beni Amanti was a gifted musician, even had a successful band called Blessed Lover. Just one problem- she now had to disguise herself, her band members, and get fake names….just to go to high school. However, will a certain club find out their secret?**

**RELASE DATE OF BLESSED- As soon as Silence is done in a few chapters.**  
**~CWA**

**Chapter 11- Father Dearest**

**Moriko:**

I spent the next hour and half just standing there in shock, eventually moving to the couch, while Aki tried to explain everything to Mori and Hunny. Mori looked at me very concerned but I didn't react to his touch when he squeezed my hand. I was too busy thinking.

_How did he escape? Does he know where I am? I guess he does from the way Kyle was talking. Is he going to kill me? Kill my child? Kill Mori? What about Aki and Hunny? Will he use Aki as bait to get me? _

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Hunny and Mori both looked at us with determined expressions,  
"We won't let anything bad happen to you," they said to us.

Aki had gone back to being quiet and I noticed she kept fidgeting her hands. She was worried. She was…I hoped she wasn't getting flashbacks. My father was in jail for a reason- he was insane. He wasn't my father anymore- he was just a man I had biological ties to. He tried to kill me and even Aki. However, it didn't go as planned. He ended up leaving a nasty scar on Aki from the surgery and same with me. We both had the scars on our sides from where the knife had cut us. He was put in jail for murder (he had killed my mother), attempt for murder, resisting arrest, and several other charges. He was a bad man that personally, I wouldn't mind if he was put on death trail. If we lived after this, and he's caught, I was sure he would be.

Mori kissed me gently,  
"I will not let him get you."  
Hunny was crying,

"It's just so sad, Takashi!"

Mori nodded sadly.

I didn't sleep that night. I don't think Aki did either. She sat on the couch across from me, fiddling with her hands, and jumping at every single noise. Hunny sat next to her with his arm around her and petting her hair- that seemed to calm her down. Mori was in a similar position with me- I was cuddled close to him as he draped his strong arm around me. It would've been romantic yeah know, _if there wasn't an insane man I once called father trying to kill me._

I wondered if we should tell the other hosts- but I dismissed it. _Wait…Kyoya has a police force…but no doubt that bastard would hold it against me._

"We don't we call Kyoya," Aki quietly asked.

I looked at her and sighed. Mori nodded,  
"Go ahead."

We all knew the logical thing to do was to call Kyoya- his family had a whole freaking police force! With his help, we could easily find my father and put him in jail where he belongs. Aki excused herself as she took her cell phone to call Kyoya. I couldn't hear them but I knew it didn't go well or something- I could feel it in my gut. I didn't even know how Aki got Kyoya's number. He never gave out his number.

Sure enough though, Aki came back soon- yet she was a bit disconnected and different. She looked at the brink of tears and when Hunny tried to comfort her- she pushed away slightly.

"I…He said he would help."

I almost smiled- _almost._ I would've if I didn't notice something happened in the conversation- yet now wasn't the time to try and figure it out.

We didn't have to wait long until there was the doorbell rang. Aki answered it and I was shocked when it wasn't Kyoya- it was the whole host club.

"MY POOR DAUGHTERS!"

Tamaki cried as he clung onto Aki and then onto me tightly. The twins looked a bit saddened too. Haruhi looked at me Aki sadly- she even hugged Aki and me. However, unlike Tamaki- she didn't choke us. Kyoya stood calmly at the door and Aki glared at him, yet he only smirked. _I wonder what that's about._

"You said you wouldn't tell them," Aki hissed to Kyoya and I barely heard her.  
"I had never agreed to it- they would have found out sooner or later, better it be sooner."  
Aki continued to glare at Kyoya and I was surprised he didn't even flinch. Mori held me close when I shivered. _Even with Kyoya here and no doubt his police force, are we still safe?_ Aki eventually stopped glaring at Kyoya and Kyoya started to look suddenly a lot more smug than he usually is. I normally didn't pay attention to it except he was giving this '_haha I'm better'_ smug look at Hunny.

Deciding it was best to pay attention to the problem at hand, I was about to ask Kyoya about the police. Kyoya started to talk before me,  
"No worries, my police force is on the lookout. While we couldn't spare too many, we have twenty surrounding the area."

I let out a sigh of relief and I relaxed into Mori's arms.

As a result of being under watch from the police, Kyoya insisted we all stay at the house. Therefore, my father wouldn't be able to catch any of us by surprise and kidnap someone for bait. However, Aki wasn't that pleased about it since she was the one cooking all the food. Yet, she didn't complain or say anything about it.

It was a bit off putting though by the way Kyoya and Aki kept looking at each other. I wondered if Kyoya was over Aki- I knew he had feelings for her and Aki had told me everything he had done in the past. Still, I hoped he didn't do anything. I bit my lip, _most of all I hope Aki didn't agree to anything with him to protect me._

Mori kissed my forehead and I blushed as he whispered in my ear,

"Do not worry, I said I will protect you- and I will."

I kissed him,  
"Thank you."

Hunny looked lonely sitting on the couch though- he was hugging Usa-chan and he still looked _cute_…but he was _off._ He kept glancing at Aki and yet she would just glance away- not making eye contact. I knew nothing happened to them because Aki was started to act this way _after_ her call to Kyoya.

**Aki:**

I hated Kyoya. I admit, that when we first started going to Ouran I did kind of like him but right now, _I hated him. _I hated him for making me do this. Most of all, I knew that he knew that I wouldn't refuse his offer if it meant keeping Moriko safe. I hated that I wasn't able to keep her safe without agreeing to his deal.

However, when I watched the police finally get Moriko's father and take him away, _it was worth it because Moriko is still alive. My sister is safe._ Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"He is an American and his crime was in America…it will be rather difficult to deal with the affairs between us and the American police to get him put away for life."

We all looked at him horrified and inside the police van, I knew that _bastard_ was smirking. Yet Kyoya continued, pushing up his glasses and the glare shined brightly,  
"But in the meantime, we will find something."

I sighed in relief- the issue was taken care of. I just hoped that I would forgive myself for doing what I had to, to keep Moriko safe. I knew how Moriko's so-called-father worked, he was merciless, insane, and would do anything to kill Moriko and myself. I wasn't too concerned about death, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to Moriko. I knew without Kyoya's help, we would be good as dead. We might have had Hunny and Mori but Moriko's father was more than just a simple fighter, a simple _murderer._ He was _insane._ Insane people were…_more dangerous._ He was smart though. He would've found someway to take down Hunny and Moriko so he would get to us. I knew that. I knew that I needed Kyoya's help _no matter the cost. _Even if it meant, I shuddered, _going on a date with him and risking Hunny and I's relationship._


	13. A Debt Paid

**Chapter 12- A Debt Paid:**

**Aki:**

Moriko looked at me confused as I got dressed up.

"Where are you going?"  
"Out."  
She smirked,  
"_Ohhh…_is it a certain _date_ with a certain _cute little blonde?"  
_I bit my lip and swallowed down any guilt,  
"No," I said bluntly and Moriko looked shocked,

"But where are you going?"  
"Just…_out._ I can't explain, okay?"  
She looked hurt and confused. Feeling bad, I hugged her,  
"I know, ane…but I really can't explain and please…don't follow me, don't send anyone to follow me, don't _tell_ anyone, and just _forget._"  
She looked at me concerned,

"Aki…is someone threatening you? Did someone hurt you?"  
"No…_no,"_ I sighed, "Just _please…"_

Moriko still looked sad and I tried to ignore her, along with the feeling of guilt. I finished getting ready and headed to a café spot where Kyoya said he would meet me for our- _date._ I hated it so much. I couldn't tell anyone- I was a person of my word and I didn't want to risk my relationship with Hunny. Honestly, the date was a lesser risk than telling. If I denied, I would probably be dead. It hurt though. This could be considered _cheating._ I loved Hunny. I honestly thought I loved him. I was convinced that I _loved_ him and no one else. I thought he loved me too. But love didn't matter if it meant a deal to keep Moriko safe.

I thought over Kyoya's rules- his very precise things that if they were broken, he would ruin Hunny and I's relationship as well as Moriko's father would probably escape again. _1. Do not tell anyone 2. Do not complain, speak rudely, or anything of the sort. 3. If Kyoya's asks something or says do something, I must do it otherwise worse things could happen. 4. Act like I enjoy it and act as if I really do like Kyoya. _There were more rules, I was sure there was, but I couldn't really remember all them. I just hoped I didn't screw it up.

Sure enough, Kyoya showed up. He was wearing a really nice black suit that made me glad I dressed up as well. I had on a dark green, long-sleeved dress that was low cut in the front. Kyoya kissed me and I tensed for a second before remembering the rule. That didn't mean I really would enjoy it though.

I hated every second I was on this date, yet I still had to smile. I still had to let him kiss me. I still had to let him do _things- grope, touch, anything _he _wanted._ As he kissed my neck, I was still uninterested. I would be happy when this was over and I could go get kisses from the man I loved- from my _real_ boyfriend.

Finally though, it was over. It was done with- I was _free._ Kyoya, before leaving me, kissed me again roughly,  
"I hope you do change your mind about who to be with."  
I refused to look into his eyes and after another kiss, this time with tongue, he was gone. I wiped my mouth and I didn't care if my lip gloss was messed up. When I got home, I planned to wash my mouth about twenty times. I planned on using the whole bottle of mouth wash. Most of all, I planned on _keeping my cool. _Frankly, I was already starting to feel sick- I had done all this, _cheated on Hunny…_I took calming breaths and I prayed that the deep breathing would be enough to keep my anxiety in control until I got home to take the meds…

As I headed back home, my thoughts began to wonder again, _Kyoya is going to tell people. They'll hate me. Hunny will know and he won't love me anymore. Moriko will be disappointed in me. Everyone will hate me and Mori will hurt me for hurting Hunny if Hunny doesn't hurt me. I am dead. I am a terrible, awful person and honestly, do I even deserve to live?_

Halfway home, I noticed the bridge. I was crying already. I was convinced that I was a terrible person. _No, I'm like Kyoya. I used a date to get him to help. I lied to Moriko. _I stood on the edge of the railing of the bridge and looked down. I thought about it…_it would be easy._

I shook my head and I gripped my arm, _no…no. I can't do it. _I sighed and cried as I stepped back safely away from the edge and on the other side of the railing where I wouldn't fall. I sat down and I leaned against the railing. I was crying like an idiot. _Not only that, but I am such a wimp I can't even put myself out of my misery._

I spotted a piece of glass…_but I can do that…even I promised I wouldn't again._

It was another three hours before I finally made it home. I pulled my sleeves down before I walked through the door. I sat on the couch and yawned. I closed my eyes.

"AKI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"  
I opened my eyes and Moriko was hugging me tightly.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"What do I mean?! You've been gone for like, what, six hours? I was worried! Where did you go?"  
I looked at her confused. I looked at the clock, it was almost nine_. That can't be right._ Moriko looked at me, concerned. I bit my lip,  
"…_I can't tell you."_

**Moriko:**

The next day, after school, after the host club, I kissed Mori, but then I marched straight up to Kyoya.

_"What did you do to Aki?"_

Kyoya, the bastard, just raised an eyebrow. They were watching us, even Aki. Hunny looked to Aki,

"What is she talking about Aki?"  
"I…I don't know."

I growled,  
"Aki called you to get my father and since then she has been acting weird!"  
Kyoya smirked,

"Oh…is that so?"  
He winked at Aki and Hunny glared. Aki shrunk away and nuzzled into Hunny. I glanced at Hunny and I felt a tang of refused to tell me what happened! Not to mention that but…"

I glanced to Aki,  
"Aki, roll up your sleeves."

Her eyes widened. Hunny looked at Aki concerned,  
"Aki…"  
She shook her head. I narrowed my eyes and walked over,

"Aki…roll up your sleeves. Now."  
She had tears in her eyes and I grabbed her arm gently. I rolled up her sleeve, showing bloody bandages. I glared at Kyoya,

"Not to mention, you caused her to relapse!"

His eyes widened a fraction. Hunny gasped and he had tears in his eyes. Haruhi looked shocked,  
"Aki-chan…"  
Aki didn't look at anyone in the eyes. I hugged her,  
"I'm sorry, but I need to know what he did to make you do this."

Mori looked at me sadly and he hugged me tightly. Tamaki was crying,  
"MY POOR DAUGHTER!"

He hugged Aki tightly and I worried about her air supply until…I was surprised when everyone joined in on the hug expect for Kyoya. I even joined in. Hunny was crying the most. Finally, Tamaki let go and he turned to face Kyoya,

"What did you do to her," he asked in the most serious voice I had ever heard him.

Mori kept his arm around me as he glared at Kyoya. Hunny wouldn't let go of Aki as she cried. Kyoya seemed to keep his normal blank expression and that made me mad. Still, he pushed up his glasses and he answered,  
"We made a deal."  
Hunny looked at Aki confused and she cried even more. I glared.  
"What type of deal?"  
"I would send my police force to get your father if she went on one date with me- without complaining, acting like she enjoyed it."  
The twins shrugged,

"Still I don't see how that-"  
"is much of a big deal-"  
"-we mean, yeah-"  
"-she is dating Hunny-"  
"-but why would that-"  
"-cause her to relapse-"  
"Wait," realization dawned on their faces, "relapse…Aki hurt herself in the past?"  
Hunny looked at me sadly. I sighed,  
"Yes, Aki had hurt herself in the past. She had bad anxiety and for a while, she suffered from depression. However, she was taking meds for it…I don't know why she would relapse unless she wasn't taking it…"  
Aki looked up and she glared at Kyoya,  
"Tell them the truth."  
I was a bit taken back and then I also glared at Kyoya. Tamaki stopped crying about 'his poor daughter that was so sad,' and Haruhi was helping Hunny comfort Aki.

"I did tell them the truth," Kyoya said smugly.

"Not all of it."

I looked at Aki and knowing Kyoya wouldn't tell, I went to Aki. Hunny and Haruhi both moved so I could have some space with her.  
"Aki, what did he do?"  
She whispered in my ear and in a second, Mori had to hold me back from punching Kyoya.  
"YOU BASTARD!"

Kyoya was unfazed. Hunny was more concerned then ever. I supposed his concern was towards Aki, but it was clear he was also angry at Kyoya. He glared at Kyoya and then hearing Aki's cries, he stopped and comforted her. Tamaki was glaring and it was the first I have seen his so serious,  
"What did he do?"  
I gritted my teeth,  
"Part of the _deal_," I spat out, "had rules…rules like she had to let him kiss her, touch her, _anything."_

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at me but I didn't care. The twins gasped and stuck out their tongues,  
"Kyoya….a pervert?"

Haruhi was the first to scold them. She was clearly angry as well. Aki was clutching to Hunny,  
"Please…don't hate me…I just…I knew Moriko's father would do something- a trick, a trap, _something_ to take out you and Mori…I couldn't risk you getting hurt…I couldn't risk losing you…or Moriko."  
Hunny's eyes were dark as he hugged Aki back. He kissed her forehead. Tamaki glared at Kyoya,

"You are a disgrace to the club, and by no means, a gentleman or even a host. You are not only longer a part of the host club or a part of our group of friends, but I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not come back to this school. Now, I suggest you leave before Hunny is done comforting Aki…because he will go after you."

Kyoya glared, but he was smart enough to leave. We all glared at his back until the doors slammed behind him.

"We could go to the police," Haruhi said, trying to be helpful.

The twins shook their heads,  
"No wouldn't work-"  
"-not only does his family own the police-"  
"-but he _technically_ did nothing worth reporting-"  
"-aside from being a total ass."

Tamaki glared at them for their language, but they just shrugged. Mori looked at me and his hand reached up to wipe my eyes. I didn't even notice I was crying. He held me as I continued to cry.

"It's not your fault," he whispered in my ear.

**Third Person:**

The hosts were smart enough to give Aki and Hunny some time- so they left. Mori decided to treat Moriko on a date while the others went to the 'commoner's mall.' Hunny took Aki home. She had fallen asleep and he was strong enough to carry her- besides she was only about two inches taller than him.

She set her down on the couch and went into her room. Finding what he was looking for, he went back. He pushed a piece of hair out her eyes,  
"Aki…"

She slowly opened her eyes- which were still red from crying.

"I'm sworry," she said with a slur.

"It's okay Aki….I thought this might make you feel better."

He held up Happy. Aki smiled slightly ad clutched the stuffed dog to her chest. Hunny sighed,  
"Aki…why did you do it?"  
"I…I just wanted to keep the people I care about safe," she cried.

"Aki, it's _my_ job to protect _you_."

She looked down and Hunny sat down on the couch. Aki started to sit up, but Hunny pulled her close. He hugged her tightly. When she closed her eyes and started to relax, he rolled up her sleeve. She bit her lip.

"Aki…please…don't hurt yourself…You're too beautiful for that…"  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"…Aki, no…I'm not mad."

Hunny spotted scars on her other arm- that wasn't bandaged. He gently traced it.

"Is that what these are from? Why you wear long sleeves?"

She nodded slowly and her eyes widened. She blushed as Hunny kissed the scars.

"I will kiss every scar."


	14. Epilogue

**Author Note:  
To Faithful5- I don't have anything against Kyoya…he's just the easiest character to do all that with and fun to mess with. I promise nothing like that will happen in my next Ouran fic, Blessed Lover.**

Speaking of, prologue of Blessed Lover is finally up!  
Summary: Beni Amanti was a gifted musician, even had a successful band called Blessed Lover. Just one problem- she now had to disguise herself, her band members, and get fake names….just to go to high school. However, will a certain club find out their secret?  
~CWA

**Epilogue (Years Later):**

**Third Person:**

Moriko smiled as her husband hugged her from behind. They both watched their little children play in the yard. They had their daughter, their eldest, that was about nine years old by now. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. They named her Tsuki. They also had their young son named Kirito, who was seven years old. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. Moriko watched amused as they played with Aki's kids- Faith (her mother's hair and father's eyes), and Kiseki (he took both his hair and eyes from his father).

Moriko and Mori got married a year after high school. Aki and Hunny soon followed. Moriko remembered how Aki was amused when Hunny hit his growth spurt- now he almost as tall as Mori. While Aki had grown she only reached five-foot-four, a big difference with Hunny's five-foot-eleven frame.

Moriko was happy- Mori had become a great teacher for karate and other fighting skills. He taught at his family's center- as did Hunny. Both of them took up the family business and were very wealthy as a result. Money, while not very important, was helpful on getting Moriko and Mori their own house. Hunny and Aki took a house nearby them.

Tamaki and Haruhi eventually got married when Aki managed to get Tamaki to notice his feelings. They had one daughter and lived happily together. The twins had even found someone to love- and they each had their own wife and kids. They were even very famous fashion designers.

They were still in contact with Kyoya- just not as often. Aki was quick to forgive, as much as Moriko hated it. He had married a young business woman- most likely for the profit benefit. Yet, they did have a son.

"I love you," Mori said as she leaned on Mori.

"I love you too, my angel."

He kissed her forehead as Moriko looked at Faith; she shuddered at how she remembered catching the act of Faith's conception.

_Moriko yawned as she walked through the hall. She was currently half-asleep and praying no one saw her. Like Aki, she was a bit crazy half-asleep. She was thankful though. Currently, she, Mori, Aki, and Hunny were at a private resort- a sort of date night break from Tsuki and Kirito. She chuckled- she couldn't wait until Aki had to deal with kids. That would be amusing. However, Hunny and Aki have only been married for year and had yet to have a child. _

_ She looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. She was starting to get pains in her legs and she knew Aki always had pain killers. The door was unlocked so she opened it._

_"Aki I-"_

_ Moriko, still half-asleep, barely registered what she was seeing. Hunny was naked. Aki was naked. Hunny was on top of Aki. They were in the middle of __the thing.__ Moriko yawned as Hunny and Aki were red. Hunny didn't even have a chance to get off of Aki or even cover themselves with the blanket.  
"I wanted pain killers, not a porno," Moriko muttered, "…..I think I'm going to hell for that….goodnight and next time lock the door."_

_ She shut the door and left- leaving a very embarrassed couple behind her.  
****_

Years later, twelve year old Tsuki and ten year old Kirito walked to their parents. Mori was cooking in the kitchen- as to give Moriko a break. The kids sat at the table and Tsuki took a deep breath,  
"Mommy….Aunt Aki keeps talking about _the thing…._what's _the thing?"_

_ Oh my god,_ Moriko thought horrified…_since when did Aki talk about sex in front of them? Least she said the thing._ She looked to Mori- who had dropped the frying pan in shock. He looked at her hopefully and she shook her head. Chuckling, she left the room to let Mori explain. He knelt down to speak face to face with his kids.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much," he explained softly, "they do…_the thing."  
_They looked at him eagerly,

"But what's the thing?"  
"It's _a thing…"_

_Perhaps they are too young,_ Mori thought and then he stood up- walking away.  
"But Daddy! What's _the thing?"  
_****

Fifteen year old Tsuki sighed as she walked through the door. Her date had abandoned her- again. After all, Mori had glared at him, her date called Mori scary, and honestly- it wasn't the first time it happened. She glared at her father,  
"Why must you scare them all off?"

Mori recalled Kyoya,  
"For good reasons."  
***

As Aki watched the kids, well they were teenagers now, but they were still kids to her- she recalled all the moments she remembered. All the moments- whether they were good or bad. Funny or sad. She treasured each second.

_Aki practically dragged Hunny to the Smoothie Bar. Moriko and Mori were happily watching Faith for them. Now Aki was pregnant with her second child and she had __cravings.__ Still, she was about eight months pregnant._

_"Smoothies," Aki groaned as she sipped at the strawberry delight. _

_ Hunny, not going to question his wife because he learned his lesson the first time, just quietly sipped at the lovely sweet smoothie.  
"Wow, what a fat broad," a man muttered as he walked past. Hunny glared and was about to speak up when Aki beat him to it. _

_"Excuse you," Aki growled, getting angrier with the second. Hunny sighed- the one thing he would defiantly not miss about pregnancy was the mood swings. _

_ The man just scowled. Aki stood up and swiftly punched him- Hunny winced._

_"I'm pregnant, you dimbo!"_

_ She continued to hit him and he was taken back since he never had a chance to dodge her or to hit her back. A woman glanced at Hunny,_

_"Shouldn't you be doing that? You are her husband."  
Hunny gulped,  
"I think she has it covered."  
***_

_ Hunny licked his lips as they entered the candy store. Seven-year-old Faith and five-year-old Kiseki held their mother's hands as their father quickly set off to get all the sweets he could. Aki sighed as she went to the kids to help them find their candy. _

_ The cashier looked amused at Hunny when he put about ten pounds of candy on the counter._

_"Isn't that a bit much for two kids," he asked amused as he gestured towards the woman and kids that were with Hunny. _

_"Oh yeah," Hunny said eyes widening, "I better get something for them too!"_

Aki smiled at the memories- along with _many_ other memories. Still, she couldn't believe how far they've gotten in life. Heck, their daughter already had a boyfriend! Aki kept telling Hunny he was a keeper since Hunny didn't scare the poor teen. Their son also had a girlfriend. That was an interesting conversation between Hunny and Kiseki. Though, she still couldn't believe how the years passed.

Moriko was still like her sister, Moriko's kids called Aki Aunt and it was visa versa. It was wonderful. Tamaki was uncle, Haruhi was aunt, and the twins were the 'devilish uncles.'

Still, life was really good and she wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
